Band Camp
by Brownies Fans and Other Stuff
Summary: Join the Naruto characters as they go to a summer camp. with bands battling and teenage girls squealing, it's just like high school, only with better weather! first fic! ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

**Brownie: Hello there I'm the writer of this fanfic. This is my friend Monkey, she is the author of When Chaos is Inserted.**

**Monkey:Hi.**

**Brownie: Before you start reading know that first of all, I don't own the show, second anything like bands, or other shows, well I don't own those either.**

**Monkey: Just let them read!**

**Brownie: Fine!**

...

Chapter 1- The letter

8:30am June 30th

"-and in other news, teen rock star Uzumaki Naruto, lead singer of the band 'Dattebayo' walked off stage in the middle of the concert last night. The public is wondering what caused this display. However a couple of fed up band members are simply saying this is just another one of Naruto's stupid stunts. From the sounds of it, the band itself is not on good terms. Their manager said that their summer tour will be cancled until further notice. S-"

"You mean until that stuck up retard can get his act together,"scoffed Subaku no Temari, who had just shut off the T.V. She had long blond hair, black eyes, and a look about her that said 'don't fuck with me retards'

'_I don't get how someone with a life practically made could do something like that',_ Temari thought to herself, '_If it were me-except it's not me. I'm not a rock star, I'm just a girl living alone trying to make enough money to go to a decent camp over the summer'_

The one thing Temari loved was music. She could sing, play guitar, piano, and even drums,although the last not very well.

Her one problem was performing. She could _**not**_ stand up on stage with all those people watching, and she hated herself for it. How was she supposed to be a famous star if she couldn't even get up on stage?

_'Oh well'_, Temari thought with a sigh, '_I better not be late for my last day of my last year of school'_

...

At school- lunch

Being the last day of school before summer break, almost everyone was outside during lunch.

Temari sighed. She wouldn't miss this school. To say that she had trouble making friends would be the understatment of the year. Her sarcastic attitude, sadistic and pyromaniac habits, and her general dislike od people made her hard to be around. It didn't matter that her brothers were two of the biggest names in music, people hated her, and she really didn't care.

Temari looked across the school yard from her position against the wall of the school. '_There are the jocks, goofing around with a football. Showing off for their girlfriends no doubt. Speaking of which.....ah there they are, the little sluts. Ugg. If those shorts were any shorter, they wouldn't need to wear them. They could just wear their underwear to school. Ah, over there are the emo children. Sharing stories and knives, no doubt. Nerds off in that corner, probably studying. What a bunch of losers. No one interesting goes to this stupid school! Oh well, at least I only have the rest of today, then I'm out of here'_

...

After school-Temari's place

Temari turned the key in the lock, opened the door, and checked the mail. There was only one letter. It was from her brother, Gaara. Curious, she opened it as she walked in the door. Inside was a note.

Dear Temari;

I know how badly you wanted to go to a decent camp this summer, so I pulled a few strings. You're now registered to go to Konoha rock camp. Camp starts on July 10th. I'm sending a driver to come pick you up at 9:30 on the 10th. Have fun at camp! And see you soon.

Love,

Gaara.

Temari stared blankly at the letter for a few seconds.

"Woohoo!", Temari yelled, "I get to go to the top ranked rock camp! This is the best!...............but if I go, I'll have to perform, and I _**can't**_ perform. Oh God. OhGodohGodohGod. Um... Okay. Relax. I bet it won't be that bad", she thought for a minute, "And if I change how I look, then no one will know it's me. That should help ! Time for a make over!"

...

Temari's house 9:30am July 10th

The chauffeur rang the doorbell and waited. The door opened and he nearly let out a cry of shock. The girl in the doorway looked _**very**_different from the girl Gaara described.

"Are you Temari?", he asked, wondering if he had the right address.

"Yeah", the girl replied.

"Okay. Um... just grab your stuff, put it in the cab, and we'll get going"

"Fine", she threw a backpack over her shoulder, picked up an acoustic guitar case and a duffel bag. She locked the door, and got in the cab.

...

Konoha Rock camp-same day 11:00am

Yamanaka Ino stepped out of her limo. She didn't bother grabbing her stuff, one of her maids would get it. Ino quickly scaned the crowd for her friends. In truth she didn't really consider them her friends, just people to do her backup singing.

_'Ah, there they are'_, she thought. Out loud she called, "Hey Sakura, Hinata, Tenten! Over here!", Hanuto Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, and Tenten. Three girls she could use for whatever she wanted. They had all been new at camp last year, and she told them that she would help them along. Now, they trusted her. She could manipulate them however she wanted.

...

Konoha Rock Camp

Tenten, Sakura and Hinata made their way over to Ino.

"So I was thinking of going solo this year, now that I know the feel of the camp and all", Sakura said thoughtfully.

"Same. It'd be kinda cool to sing my own stuff this year", Tenten agreed.

""I-I don't know. Ino helped m-me out a lot last y-year", Hinata argued with only a small stutter, "It would seem we w-were b-betraying her"

"Hey you guys! Did you have a good school year? I have a great song for final jam", Ino cut in taking control of the conversation.

"Actually, Ino", Tenten started.

"Of coarse we have to sing together for final jam. We sounded sooo good last year!", Ino pressed.

"U-um, sure", Hinata said.

Ino looked expectantly at Tenten and Sakura. Tenten gave Sakura a look that said 'what should we do?'. Sakura shrugged.

"Fine", Tenten sighed, speaking for the both of them.

"Excellent", Ino muttered with a grin.

...

Konoha Rock Camp

Now that _**that**_ problem was settled, Ino's eyes scanned the camp.

"Hey look over there. I think camp just got another newbie"

The girl Ino pointed at had short, roughly cut black hair, black eyes and a moody look on her face. She had grey skate shoes, black jeans with a ripped left knee, and a ripped up Finger Eleven t-shirt.

She had a whole bunch of black and red or black and grey woven bracelets up her left arm, and a long strip of blood red fabric on her left wrist and forearm, wrapped like a bandage. She had three rings in he upper left ear, one small diamond in her upper right ear, a skull in each ear lobe and a small guitar in each ear lobe.

"Can you believe that some one actually dresses like that?" no style", Ino complained, and looked down at her own outfit with a smile. She had a white tennis skirt on, baby blue flip flops, and a yellow tube top. Her blond hair was up in a ponytail.

Hinata wore beige Capri's, flats and a white t-shirt. Simple, but it suited her. Her long brown hair was loose across her shoulders and back.

Tenten was in black board shorts, skate shoes, and a red tank top. Her brown hair was up on her head in two buns. Again, not killer style but it suited her.

Sakura had chosen dark red cargo shorts, tan sneakers, and a pink halter top. Her short pink hair was held back by a headband. Out of all her friends outfits, Ino liked Sakura's the best.

"M-my cousin should be arriving s-soon", Hinata said quitly, "he and his f-friends should be p-pulling up over t-there", Hinata pointed to a spot near the staff parking lot.

As if on cue, a limo pulled up into the spot.

"Well lets go say hello then", Ino said and then marched over to the limo.

...

Konoha Rock Camp

Temari scanned the camp '_Hm... Metal heads...punk rockers...rap artists....hip hop freaks...boy bands, ugg.....divas, shudder....classic nerds, yawn....posers....and groupies. Man, doesn't anyone _interesting _go to this camp?'_, she thought, half disgusted, half pitying, and half bored.

Then Temari saw what she had never expected to see at camp. The limo for her brothers band.'_oh shit! What the fuck is Gaara going here!? He said he did say see you soon, but still!',_she thought desperately. There was no way she was going to let Gaara see her, at least not in front of all these people. Maybe she'd talk to him later. But not now.

...

With Ino

"So what are you guys doing here anyway?. I mean its not like we get celebs here often", Ino asked, trying to figure out which one of them to hit on.

"It was Kankuro's idea, he figured since it was here that we all met, it would be ere that we could work out our problems", Gaara said, utterly bored with the conversation. He would have told them all to fuck off if Hinata hadn't been Neji's cousin.

"It must be really hard being such a popular band", Ino continued as if Gaara's answer hadn't already said that the band was haveing problems.

"And it must be _**so **_hard trying to figure out which one of us to hit on", Naruto drawled, obviously trying to get rid of them.

"Why don't you girls go get settled into your cabin. We can talk later", Neji cut in, obviously trying to avoid a fight.

"Fine", Ino said coldly, trembiling with rage, "Come on girls"

"I'll be there in a minute, I just have to talk to Neji about something", Hinata said.

"Okay", Tenten answered for Ino, who looked incapable of speech. Tenten, Sakura and Ino walked off.

"Doesn't look like I'm needed here,"Naruto muttered and walked away in the opposite direction of the girls.

"We'll go see which cabin we've been assigned", Sasuke and Kiba marched off to the administration building.

"I'll get the stuff out of the car", Shikamaru sighed, utterly depressed that he actually had to do work.

Hinata, apparently ignoring Gaara, asked Neji, "What's the real reason for you guys being here?"

Neji let out a sigh, "Naruto. He's being a right pain in the ass. Kankuro thought that some time away from the public would do him good"

"Then why are the rest of you here?"

"Shikamaru thought that it would look odd if only Naruto was here"

"Hm"

...

With Gaara

Gaara was about to leave when he heard someone call him name.

"Hey Gaara!", called a black haired punk. She looked completely different, but that voice.....

...

With Temari

As Temari walked over to the limo, she could see Gaara's confusion. "It's me Gaa-chan. Don't you recognize me?"

"Appearance, no, voice and mannerisms, yes. It's good to see you here Tema"

"Hey Gaara, whose this?" a brunette male with long hair and pale eyes asked, standing next to a shy looking girl. She looked simalar, with her hair shorter, but those same pale eyes.

"Oh, sorry Neji. This is my sister, Temari, Temari this is Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Hinata. Neji plays base guitar for the band Hinata is his cousin", Gaara introduced everyone who was present, looking as stoic as ever.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both", Temari did her best to be polite even when she wanted to ask Neji why he had such long hair,'_It looks kinda femine...'_, she thought smiling inwardly.

"U-um, Temari-chan, i-if you don't h-have a cabin y-yet, you c-can stay with m-me and my friends", Hinata offered, trying, and failing, not to stutter.

"That would be great", Temari responded, sensing that this girl would be a good friend.

"Okay, f-follow me", Hinata seemed happy as well. She started walking towards the cabin district, and Temari followed.

...

With Tenten

"Was Ino this bossy last year?", Sakura asked Tenten. Ino had left the cabin, saying she needed a walk. Tenten and Sakur both new that she was going to find out which cabin 'Dattebayo' was staying in, just cause on of them had been rude to her didn't mean that she was going to give up on the rest.

"She didn't seem like it. But...", Tenten trailed off.

"But...?"

"Well, maybe last year she was only being nice because she needed our help. Now that she helped us last year, she'll use that to _**make**_ us help her"

"How?"

"She'll say that we owe her"

"But that's stupid. Besides, she seemed really nice last year"

"So, remember Orochimaru? He seemed like a real nice teacher at first, but he was actually a child molester"

"So you think Ino was just being nice so she could use us"

"Exactly!"

"Hm, lets wait and see. If she continues to be a bitch, then we can kick her out. But this might just because she was having a bad day, or something"

"Hm"

...

With Hinata

"There will be five of us sharing the cabin. Hanuro Sakura, Yamanata Ino, Tenten, you, and myself. Sakura and Tenten go to the same school during the year, and they're the best of friends. Ino considers herself the boss, probably cause her moms a big star. Tenten and Sakura don't like it that much. But still you should tred carefully with Ino. She can be a real bitch", Hinata was saying to Temari. She found it strangly easy to talk to her. Maybe it was because she was Gaara's sister.

"You son't think I can be bitchy?", Temari asked a wicked grin on her face.

Hinata grinned back, "Oh, I think you're more than capable of that"

Temari chuckled, "So what about you? You said the others don't like Ino very much, and by the sounds of it, you don't either.

"I don't like her", Hinata agreed, happy to be able to say it to someone.

"Then why hang out with her?"

"She helped us out last year with the final jam, and now...."

"And now, she expects you to return the favor"

"Exactly"

"Hm, I could get rid of her if you'd like"

"How?"

"I have my ways"

"Hm, well... I'd have to talk it over with Tenten and Sakura, but..."

"Thats cool. Tell me when you have an answer"

"Okay, deal. Here's the place"

"Oh, Hinata? Would you mind not telling the others I'm Gaara's sister?"

"Why not? I mean he's famous. You'd get a lot of respect for just being related to him"

"Well, I kinda want to build my own name, you know? Not rely on his"

"Hm, okay", Hinata said as she opened the door.

"Hey come on! Please! OH GOD DAMN IT SAKURA! JUST GIVE ME BACK MY COOKIES!"

"This certainly is going to be intresting", Tmear drawled with an amused look on her face.

...

With Ino

Ino stalked through the camp, glaring at anyone who tried to talk to her. She _**had**_ to figure out where their cabin was. Unfortunately she had to much pride to ask. '_Hm....'_, she thought, '_where could they be?'_

Contrary to what most people would have thought, she didn't want to find the cabin so she could stalk them. Oh no. She wanted revenge against that self-centered, idiotic, pigheaded blond. '_It's a pity too, cause he was the hottest one there. With his ripped up jeans and black T-shirt and that red hoodie. Gaa! Ino snap out of it! You're here for revenge, not a date!_

_'Yeah but-'_

_'But nothing! He's a jerk and deserves to be taught a lesson!'_

_'Fine'_

As Ino was arguing with herself Shikamaru walked by. '_Perfect'_, she thought, and started to follow him.

Little did she know she wasn't the one who was going to teach Naruto a lesson.

...

With Sasuke

Sasuke sat in his cabin unpacking his stuff. Kiba was on the bed next to him.

"Why do we always have to do the registration and all that? The lady at the desk was a bitch"

"Hn", Sasuke, stoic as ever, said.

"I mean, it's not fair. We have lives too. Just cause Naruto's an asshole shouldn't mean he gets away with doing nothing", Kiba continued.

"Need I remind you that you volunteered us for this job?"

"Yeah....but that's just cause I wanted some alone time with you", Kiba said blushing.

Sasuke blushed too, but didn't say anything. He felt Kiba wrap his arms around his neck. Sasuke leaned back into his embrace. He felt Kiba's lips press against the back of his neck, asking a silent question. Sasuke turned around, still with Kiba's arms around his neck. He pressed his lips against Kiba's, gently at first, the with more passion. Kiba let out a moan.

It was then that Shikamaru decided to walk into the cabin. Sasuke and Kiba broke apart, both blushing madly.

"I-i-it's not...,", Kiba tried to explain despite the fact that Shikamaru was probably to stunned to listen.

Sasuke just put his head in his hands, his face a deep shade of crimson. He was to embarrassed to say anything.

Shikamaru put the bags he was carrying on the floor, and walked out of the cabin.

...

With Shikamaru

he wasn't surprised really. He had always suspected that they were a couple. But suspecting something and seeing it are two different things.

"Hey Shika, you OK? You look pale", Neji asked with some concern.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Fine", he responded, still wrapped in his thoughts.

"Here. I'll help you take the stuff to the cabin"

"Thanks"

...

With Ino

Now that she knew where their cabin was, she couls begin to plot her revenge.

**Flashback**

Ino followed the pine-apple headed boy 'til she saw him stop at a cabin. She checked the number.7.

"Remember 7", Ino told her self.

Shikamaru opened the door, and stood in the door way for a minute. He dropped the bags on the floor and walked out of the cabin. Ino then turned to walk back to her own cabin.

**End flashback**

Ino smiled evilly. She had a job for her minions to do.

...

With Tenten

"Oh! Um.., Hi!.....Hinata who's this?", Tenten asked, not sure why the punk girl was with her friend.

"This is Temari. She didn't have a cabin so I invited her to stay here. Temari, this is Tenten", Hinata said pointing to Tenten, "and that's Sakura"

"Hi", Temari said, as emotionless as her brother.

"Are you sure that's a good idea. You heard of Ino was talking about her", Sakura asked, a concerned look on her face.

"Don't worry", Temari said with an evil smirk on her face, "I can handle that bitch no problem", and with that Temari dropped her bags beside one of the unclaimed beds, and started to unpack.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at Hinata. Hinata just shrugged and put her stuff by the last bed.

...

With Temari

'_Hm. Hinata sure is nice. And those two, Sakura and Tenten, they seem intresting. Too dependant on this Ino though. No matter, we can fix that', _Temari was thinking to herself as she unpacked her stuff.

Temari looked around the cabin. It was nice. The main room was large with 5 beds, and a dresser for each bed. Despite the large amount of furniture, there was still plenty of room in it. There was a short hallway which led to three doors. Temari suspected that at least one of them was a bathroom. One was probably a laundry room. The other might be a linens closet.

"So what did Ino say about me?", Temari asked out loud.

"Well....", Hinata, truth to tell, was afraid to repeat what Ino said. As much as she trusted Temari, she was completly freaked out by her.

"She said that you had no style and that you got lost on your way to the emo camp", Sakura put in, not too concerned, "Personally. I don't agree"

"Me neither", Tenten put in.

"Oh? And why is that?", Temari asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, for starters, I love Finger Eleven. Anyone who has one of their t-shirts can't be that bad", Tenten answered this time.

"Plus, Ino can be a snob about fasion. It's kinda hypocritical really, seeing as she dresses like a slut", Everyone stared at Hinata as she said that, "What? It's true"

"Yeah...but...You NEVER say _**anything**_ bad about _**anyone**_", Sakura stated in an awed voice.

Hinata sighed, "Look. If Ino's gonna be as bitchy as she was this morning. I want her gone. What about you guys?"

"Well ya, we'd want her gone, we said that this morning", Tenten reminded them.

Temari sat and listened to their conversation, '_Excellent'_, she thought, '_If that Ino is as bitchy as I think she is, I might actually get a chance to have some fun at camp'_

"So, it's decided", Hinata said, snapping Temari back to the conversation, "If she continues to act like that, we'll get rid of her"

"Right!", Tenten and Sakura said at the same time.

They unpacked in comfortable silence for a while. Then,miss bitchy herself decided to walk in.

"Hey guys, come on, the welcoming bonfires are about to start, and we have to......", Ino trailed off, staring at her friends, "What is _**she**_ doing here!?", she pointed at Temari, refusing to acknowledge her further.

Hinata explained, "She didn't have a place to stay so I-"

"So you invited her _**here**_?!", Ino cut in. Fully pissed now.

"Ino-", Sakura tried to calm her down.

"Don't you 'Ino' me! Hinata clearly-"

"I'm ever so sorry to have caused this. I didn't have anywhere to go so I begged Hina-chan to help me. And I do wish I could be more like you Ino-sempai. You fashion sense is wonderful!", Temari interjected, explaining the situation in a respectful tone. She was acting, of course. She hated that Ino-bitch on sight.

"Oh....well then! Welcome to our cabin. Now come on you guys! Or we'll miss the bonfire!", Ino said cheerfully while walking out the door

'_Idiot....'_, Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, and Temari all thought as they followed her out of the cabin.

...

With band at the Bonfire

Naruto looked around, wondering for the 5th time why he was at this stupid camp. So what if he was a little moody occasionally? It was no reason to dump him at some stupid camp.

"Hey, hey campers!", called the man on stage. He had brown hair pulled into a small ponytail and a scar on his nose, "welcome all of you to Konoha Rock Camp! Camp activities start tomorrow, so I suggest you all get a goodnight sleep," the man stepped off the stage. Most people started to head back to their cabins. Naruto, however, started walking into the forest.

"Hey Naruto! Where are you going?", Neji asked.

"For a walk", he responded, not turning around. Neji shrugged and left.

...

With the girls back at the cabin

"So, who was that guy on stage?", Temari asked, "He never said his name"

"He's Iruka. He helps manage the camp", Tenten supplied, not looking up from her book.

"Iruka's one of the mangers. There's also Kakashi, Jiraiya and Tsunade. They teach some of the classes. There are other Teachers who aren't managers, though", Sakura explained.

"Like who?", Temari, still curious, asked.

"Well, there's also Itachi, Deidara, Sasori and Kankuro", Sakura continued to list all the names.

"Cool", Temari said, '_Kankuro works here?! He'll ruin everything!'_ she thought.

"Well, I'm going to bed"Sakura announced.

"Me too", yawned Tenten.

"Night", called Temari.

The other two were already fast asleep. Temari sweat dropped. Hinata and Ino had fallen asleep earlier. Temari was the only one awake.

"Ugg. I can't sleep. Maybe going for a walk will clear my head", Temari muttered, and walked out of the cabin. She headed towards the forest. Walking around, just thinking. Defiantly not looking where she was going. Which is why she came face to face with -of-the-day, Naurto.

"What do you want?", Naruto asked.

"Why would I want something from someone I've never met before?", Temari asked in return, hoping she could screw with his head a little.

"When you're famous, it doesn't matter if you've met someone before", replied surprised that this girl hadn't fan-girl squealed as soon as she saw him.

"Who's famous?", Temari asked., silently laughing. Mentally of course. As in Naruto didn't see that she was laughing.

"Um...me, of course", Naruto replied half indignant, half bored, and half concerned for this girls sanity.

"Hm, someones a bit full of himself", Temari drawled with one eyebrow raised.

"What, it's true!"

"Really"

"No, I'm serious!"

"Of course you are"

"AAARG!"

"Wow, great vocabulary"

"Shut up"

"Whatever you say "

"Look, I'm not lying, alright? I'm the lead singer in the band 'Dattebayo'! You know the band with Gaara, Neji, Sasuke and Kiba! Shikamaru's our manager!"

"Yeah. You just keep telling yourself that and I'll go call the therapist"** (Brownie:Witty comeback courtesy of WeirdAnimeChick. Yay for best friends!)**

"Oh ha ha, very funny you're hilarious"

"Meh, I try"

"And fail"

"That's funny, coming from the guy that thinks he's a celebrity"

"ARG! It's true! My name is Uzumaki Naruto!-"

"Wait, you're the little piece of shit that's ruining a perfectly good band?" '_Ha I've got him now!'_, Temari thought manically. **(Brownie: yes, she'd a sadist, but hey, he's an ass. Monkey: that's because you made him an ass, baka. Brownie: shut up you!)**

"Eh...What?", asked Naruto, now clearly confused.

"If you really are Uzumaki Naruto then I have three things to say to you. 1) Stop being such a stuck up prick! You're making Sasuke look nice. 2) You're a gay ass retard and shitty friend. Why the band hasn't already dropped you is beyond me. 3) Grow some vocal cords, you fucktard! You sound like a weasel caught in a shredder", finishing her mini rant, Temari turned on her heel and marched off, back to camp.

...

End Chapter

**Brownie: There it's finished.**

**Monkey: So I can go, right?**

**Brownie: Yeah, but you will return!**

**Monkey:How do you know! I have my own fanfic to do!**

**Brownie:Hn**

**Monkey:Well, Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Brownie: Hey all you bitches!**

**Monkey: Normally, the smart thing to do would be to _not_ insult the people who are reading your story.**

**Brownie: Bah. A technically. Besides, I mean it in the nicest way.**

**Monkey:Right (rolls eyes)**

**Brownie: Oh forget you (smacks Monkey in the head) Any way readers, here's chapter 2. hope you like it!**

...

Chapter 2: Classes, What are those again?

...

Day 2 8:00am

With Temari

"Uggg....", Temari groaned as she rolled over on to her stomach and hugged her pillow.

"Tema-chan, please wake up, we have to go to breakfast", Hinata asked for about the 6th time.

"Don't wanna...." Temari whined like a five year old kid.

"Oh let her sleep. If she wants to miss breakfast, let her. Besides, classes don't start 'til 9:00", Tenten said, eager to get to breakfast.

"Fine", Hinata said and walked out the door.

"See you in class Tema-chan!", Saskura called as she too left.

Tenten and Ino followed them.

'_God, I thought they'd never leave!'_, Temari thought. She had soon found out that having roommates wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Take Ino for example. Despite the fact that she was the number one fashion diva at the camp, and arguably the most sought after (as in guys wanting to date her), she snored loudly. Because of that, Temari hadn't fallen asleep 'till 3 am.

Then there was the fact that all four of her roommates were _**extremely**_ loud in the morning. Tenten and Sakura were down right bitchy when they first woke up, and Ino wasn't much better. The only one who was....somewhat nice was Hinata, but she was always nice.

"Ugg...", Temari said again, trying and failing to get back to sleep.

...

With Tenten

8:45 am

At breakfast

"Looks like Temari's really gonna miss breakfast", Sakura observed.

"Oh well that's not important right now", Ino cut in, "We need to find away to get back at the Naruto jerk for calling us sluts!"

"He called _**you **_a slut, Ino", Tenten muttered, not really expecting an answer.

"Insult one of us insult all of us, doesn't matter. The point is, he's a jerk who needs to be taught a lesson. Now, here's what I want you guy's to do....."

...

Mean while, 4 tables over...

"-I'm telling you guys it was weird. First this weird chick pretended not to know me, then went on about how I was, and I quote, 'a gay ass retard and a shitty friend'. I'm telling you guys, she's mental!!", Naruto ranted, utterly perplexed at how events last night had turned out.

"She does have a point", Kiba sadi, not at all concerned for his friend.

"WHAT!?", Naruto half yelled.

"He means you've been taking us for granted lately. What would you do if we suddenly decided to ditch you?", Shikamaru explained.

"By the way, what id she look like?", Sasuke asked, curious **(Brownie: duh, why else would he ask?)**

"Um.... she had short black hair, black eyes, a lot of ear piercings, um, black t-shirt, grey shorts, and black flipflops. **(Brownie: I changed her out fit, 'cause she probabaly would have been in her PJ's before she went out)**, and....yeah", Naruto listed off all he remembered, "But her, it was dark so I didn't get a good look at her"

Gaara smirked, '_If anyone can insult him enough to turn him back into a decent human being, it's Temari',_ he thought evily.

"Sigh, c'mon, we gotta go start teaching classes", Neji said with a sigh. (**Brownie: OBVIOUSLY! Monkey: Brownie! Let them read! Your worse then me during a movie! Brownie: *grumbles*)**

"Feh, you guys have fun with that", Naruto said with a smirk and left for Kami knows where.

...

With Temari

"Oh... why can't I sleep!", Temari whined.

Sighing, Temari got up. "There is no way in hell that I'm going to some gay-ass classes at 10:00 am. It's _**way**_ to much like school", she muttered.

Picking up her gitura, she strummed out a few cords, hoping to get some time to herself to work out the lyrics to a song she was writing.

...

With Naruto

Naruto wandered in between the cabins, utterly bored. '_There is nothing to do in this stupid camp! It seemed so much better when I was a student here!_

_**Flash back**_

_Naruto's pov_

_I looked at everything in awe. The huge out door stage, the large bnfire pit, right on the edge of the lake, the dense forest, everything. _**(Brownie: kay, just pointing a few things out- Monkey:again Brownie: grr, shut up! Anyway the forest is on three sides of the camp, bu the lake is on the last side Monkey:basically like almost every other camp Brownie: *knocks Monkey unconscious*)**

_I walked into the classroom, as eager as everyone else apparently the members of the band Finger Eleven _**(Brownie: I believe I mentioned them before Monkey:*Silence due to being unconscious* Brownie:Ahhh, silence! Anyway I don't own them, but they're wicked cool!)**_ were suppose to be teaching us. I mean these guys were the real deal, you know! It was going to be so cool!_

_**End flashback**_

Naruto came out of his memories with a start. '_These kids probably look up to me as much as I looked up to those guys, and I just bailed on them'_ , he thought guiltily.

Naruto was about to head back when a sound cut into his thoughts. '_It's a song...'_, he realised this, and stopped to listen.

"I look at you,

across the hall,

talkin' to your friends.

I grab my bag and walk away

How I wish that you

would turn and look

at me just standing there.

But you walk on by

and look away"

Naruto listened to the song in awe. '_This girl is good'_, he thought as another verse filled the air, louder this time, as he was walking towards the source. How he wished he could see the girl behind that voice.

"I don't know what

to say to you.

I don't know how

to make my feelings known.

So I'll just walk away"

He was getting closer, he could tell. The voice was becoming clearer.

"You grab my arm

and hold me back

and look me in the eye.

'what's wrong?' you ask,

and I just shake my head"

'_So close now......her cabin must be one of these'_

"Years have past

and still you don't know

how I feel.

I never had the courage to say,

I love you"

"NARUTO! What are you doing here! You're supposed to be teaching a class right now!", Naruto could hear someone behind him yell. He cringed, he knew who that voice belonged to.

"Oh come on ero-jiji. It's not like anyone will miss me", he said, trying to sound bored.

"I don't care! You get to that hall and teach those Kida! Weather you like it or not!":

"Fine"

As Naruto was walking back to one of the many study halls he cursed, "Damn that ero-jiji! I never got to figure out who that girl was!'

...

With Temari

Temari sighed and put her guitar down. No matter how many times she wrote that song, it always sounded emo. The fact the scenario in the song was so similar own her own life didn't help either. Temari had always been a big chicken when it came to telling others how she really felt. Unless she was telling them that she hated them. Then she had no problem expressing herself. Which is why everyone always saw her as an enraged bitch and nothing more.

Temari sighed again. Maybe she would skip lunch too. Her stomach disagreed with her on that one.

The lunch bell rang.

"Oh well", Temari said, "I'll just go to lunch and then come back to the cabin"

...

Lunch

With the girls

"Where were you?"

"Why did you miss morning classes?"

"Are you ok? You're not sick are you?"

"Is it conragious?"

The questions pelted Temari as she sat down at the table. She smirked and then replied, " In that order; in the cabin, because I flet like it, no, and therefore also no"

"Oh", Tenten said.

"But why'd you come to this camp if you don't even want to go to the classes?", Ino asked **(Brownie: yes she's still with them. Don't worry, I have a big surprise for her...any comments Monkey? Monkey: *Silence* Brownie:*chuckles*)**

"I do want to be at the camp, I just don't like getting up at obscenely early hours for any reason", Temari replied bored with the conversation.

"But, 7:00am isn't that early", Sakura pointed out, using the time they had gotten up that morning.

"It is to me", Temari stated matter of faculty.

"Gees, I'd hate to see your school attendance record", Ino muttered.

...

Naruto's pov

Beginning of afternoon classes

I leaned against the wall and looked around. I can't believe I let the guys talk me into this. I mean, ok, yeah, I was considering coming anyway, but still.

I heard the door open as the students filed in. I heard their mutters of surprise as they saw me. I heard most of those mutters turn into fangirl squeals as the realisation of who I was sank in. Or maybe it was 'cause the rest of the band decided to come in. I don't know. I don't care. I just want out of here.

"Oh stop scowling," Kiba whispered to me, "It'll be over before you know it"

Then I saw her. The girl from last night. Her outfit was different; she was wearing a black t-shirt tha said 'Fuck off or I'll bite you', a pair of grey jeans, and skate shoes, but I still recognised her. She looked over at me and smirked. '_oh shit!'_, I thought.

...

Temari's pov

I smirked when I saw Naruto. Oh this is going to be fun.

I took a seat near the back with Sakura and Tenten. Ino and Hinata had opted for chairs nearer to the front. Hinata so she could talk to her cousin, and Ino so she could hit on Hinata's cousin. _'Slut_', I thought.

"Ok!", said a guy, with a head shapped like a pineapple. '_Wow. My brothers in the band and I don't even know all their names. How sad is that?',_ I thought to myself. "-said that we were to teach you about life in the music biz. So, first of all-", the pineappled head continued to talk, but was interrupted by a guy with hair shaped like a chickens ass.

"Don't you think you should introduce us first?"

"They know who we are", Naurto scoffed.

"I don't!", I called out raising my hand, grinning. I got several weird looks from my classmates for that. Gaara just glared at me. '_ I love causing trouble!'_, I thought gleefully.

"Fine, for those of you who are ignorant", the pineapple head said, and gave me a look, "I'm Shikamaru, this is Sasuke", he pointed at the chicken ass boy, "Kiba", a guy with short brown hair, "Neji", Hinata's cousin, "Gaara", my brother, "and Naruto", . **(Brownie: God I love nicknames *looks at monkey* heheh.)**

"So. First of all, when you make it to the big time in show biz, you'll be on tour a lot. That means being on a bus at 2 in the morning heading to some random city", Kiba started off.

"Dude, why start with that? That is so irrelevant", Neji said.

"Oh? And what would you start with?", Kiba asked, annoyed that Neji had cut him off.

"How about the fact that it was damn near impossible to get this far?", Neji retorted.

"Oh! What _**did**_ you guys have to do to get this far?", Ino asked eagerly.

"Oh! Yeah I'd _**love**_ to hear that story", I said sarcastically. A couple of people snickered. Gaara glared at me again.

"Sigh. It wasn't a big thing, actually. Sasuke and Gaara's brothers were already in the music biz, so they put in a good word for us", Shikamaru said impatiently. "Now does anyone have any worthwhile questions?"

I raised my hand.

"Yes. Ignorant goth girl in the back row", Neji pointed to me.

"Punk", I corrected automatically, "and I have a question for Gaara"

"Hn", Gaara said, signalling me to continue.

"Are you gay? I mean, you're wearing eyeliner and that so I just thought..." I trailed off. Gaara glared at me. It was a longstanding joke in our family that Gaara was gay. Shikamaru just smacked his forehead. Obviously expecting something more relevant.

"No", Was Gaara's reply.

"Next question"

Some random person raised their hand, and I tuned out the conversation. '_I wonder how long this class? I hope it's over soon. This is so boring . Ha. There's a bird at the window. Oh!'_

I raised my hand again.

"Yes?", Sasuke asked me.

"How do you get your hair to look like a chickens ass?"

Half the class laughed at that.

Sasuke's eye twitched, "Gel. Next question"

I chuckled and went back to staring out the window just as some random guy with silver hair sticking straight out the top of his head walked by '_What is it with people's hair? That's three guys with hair that defy the laws of grvity. First Shikamaru, then Sasuke, and now this guy! I wonder if it's a union thing.....hm....oh well. Wait a minute...'_

I raised my hand. Again.

"Ugg. What now?", Kiba asked.

"Well I just thought of something. If you guys are such a big shot band, why are you here giving lessons to us total newbies?", I asked half mug, half curious, and half spiteful. **( Monkey: enough with the three halfs! Brownie: damn she's awake)**

"Oh, um...."

"Well...."

"You see...."

"It's because _**they**_ think I'm a total ass and in need of an attitude adjustment, so they dumped me here. Then the decided to stay just to spite me", Naruto spat and stormed out of the class, giving me a glare on his way out.

_'Someones got some anger issues'_, I thought,'_Maybe I went to far....should I go apologise?.....No. Maybe. GAH! I don't know!'_

Mercifully, the bell rang right then, saving me from what was turning into a compassionate thought.

...

With Sakua

After class

In the cabin

"So it looks like Ino's in full control freak mode", Tenten said.

"Yeah", Hinata agreed.

"So....we ditch her", Sakura said with an ai of finality.

"How? I mean we can't just suddenly say it, she has to know that we mean it", Tenten reasoned.

"You'd have to do it in a way that publicly humiliates her," Temari explained.

"Sure that would- wait. 'you'd?' you're not going to help us?", Sakaura asked.

"Well you don't seem to need my help. Besides, it's not really my fight", Temari rationalised.

"That didn't bother you before", Hinata put in.

"Yeah, but before I didn't have an idea of how you could do it", Temari admitted.

"And you don't want to take part in your own plan because.....", Sakura asked, bewildered.

"Because it involves singing in front of a large crowd. And I suck at singing", Temari explained.

"Oh. So hwat's the idea?", Tenten asked.

"Ok, you know how karaoke night's coming up, right? You do a song that insults girls like her, and have a slide show of her bossing you around", Temari told the others.

"That could work", Hinata said thoughtfully.

"Now we just need to pick a song and make a slide show", Sakura said, trying to organize it.

"How about 'The girl next door'? For the song, I mean", Tenten offered.

"Perfect", Hinata and Sakura said at the same time.

"Now you just need to do the show", Temari said, yawning. The other girls yawned too. They all laughed.

"Tomorrow. We'll start tomorrow", Tenten said, still grinning.

"Hey, where is Ino, anyway?", Sakura asked.

"Probably out stalking Naruto. I don't really care though. Night guys", Temari said and rolled over on her bed.

"Night"

"G'night"

"See ya, in the morning"

...

The next morning

Dinning hall

"I can't believe Temari's sleeping in again! At this rate she'll miss ALL of our morning classes", Sakura complained.

"And this is our problem how", Ino grumbled. She hadn't had much sleep last night.

"Because she'd our friend", Hinata explained.

"Who's your friend?", Neji, overhearing the last part of the conversation, asked.

"Temari, you know, the girl who was asking all the weird questions yesterday"

"Oh, her", Neji waved his hand dismissively, "Hey Tenten, I was thinking that you-" Tenten cut him off.

"Hey Sakura, wanna go to the bonfire with me tonight? You can come too Hinata. I've just been bored going on my own"

"Uh, sure", Sakura said glancing at a chest fallen Neji.

"I can't", Hinata said.

"Kay. So it'll be jsut me and Saki then"

"We could ask Teamri to come", Sakura put in.

"Sure", Tenten replied, "Oh, Neji, you had started to say something?"

"No, it was nothing important", he muttered and walked away.

"Well, that was odd", Tenten observed.

...

Ino's pov

Morning classes

'_Why wouldn't Tenten ask me to go with her to the bonfire?'_, Ino asked herself,'_ Does she not like me anymore? Maybe she's plotting to get rid of me! Wait....nah. As if. Imean, honestly, who doesn't like me?'_

...

Afternoon classes

"Okay. Welcome to vocals class. For today all I want to know is how well you can sing. So, I'll be going around the room and one by one you will sing for me", the teacher explained.

He had brown hair and what looked like cat ears on his head. He had odd tattoo's on his face. He wore tan shorts, a brown shirt and sandles, **(Brownie: Like the sandles they wear in the anime) **"Oh. And to introduce myself. My name is Kankuro. Yeah that's all I feel like telling you. **(Brownie: this was stolen from the abrigded serise Monkey:Which she doesn't own)**

_'Sigh, Bitchy as ever, eh Kankuro?'_, Temari thought to herself. 'Why _did Sakura have to drag me here!?'_

"Okay. Pinky. You sing first", Kankuro pointed to Sakura.

"What do you want me to sing?", Sakura asked.

"Anything", Kankuro replied shuffling some papers on his desk, which had a bunch of puppet figures in it.

Sakura sweat dropped then began to sing.

"Under a lovers sky

Gonna be with you

and no one's gonna be around

If you think that you won't fall

well just wait until

'til the sun goes down"

**(Brownie: The song is 'can't fight the moonlight' for all those who are ignorant Monkey: By Leanne rhymes )**

"Good", Kankuro cut her off after the end of the first verse, "Next, shy girl with the blue-black hair"

Hinata stood up and started to sing. Well, she tried to, anyway she opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Her face was redder than a tomato.

"To shy? Sigh. Very well. Sit down. We might come back to you later"

Hinata sank back into her chair and buried her face in her hands. Sakura patted her back.

"Next, you. Bun headed girl. Go"

Tenten got up and sang. **(Brownie: this song is 'concrete angle' Monkey: by Martina Mcbride)**

"She walks to school with the lunch she packed

nobody knows what she's holding back

wearing the same dress she wore yesterday

she hides the bruises with the linen and lace

The teachers wonders but she doesn't ask

it's hard to see the pain behind the mask

bearing the burden of a secret storm

sometimes she wishes she was never born"

Kankuro let her sing the second verse before saying, "Very good. Next. Blondie"

Ino stood uo looking smug. She knew she was going to be the first one to get an excellent out of their impassive teacher.

"I've been lyin'

To keep you from this pain

now you're cryin'

and I know that I'm to blame

and I'll miss you

But it's over now

"I'm so sorry

that it had to be this way

please don't hate me

but there's nothing you can say

to change my mind

You've got to go"

**(Brownie: Bye bye boyfriend Monkey: I don't know who sings it. Stop looking at me like that!)**

"Hm, Ok. Next"

Ino sat down with a huff.

"Hello? Surely you can figure out the order by now"

No one moved.

"Sigh. Black haired emo chick, your next"

'_oh hell no'_, Temari thought, out loud she said, "No"

"It wasn't a suggestion"

"I don't care"

"Look, just stand up and sing. It's not that hard"

"I don't sing"

"Then why are you here?"

"She dragged me here", Temari pointed at Sakura.

"Look, you can't suck any worse than my brother"

"Who's your brother?"

"Gaara. But don't change the subject. Just stand up and sing", Kankuro was getting annoyed.

Several fangirls squealed when he mentioned his brother.

"No"

Kankuro looked like he was going to yell at her. He took a deep breath and said, rather calmly, "Fine. If you want to get labled a loser..."

"I really don't care"

_'Man. This chick is worse than an Uchiha with the whole no more than five words thing',_ Kankuro thought to himself, '_wait a minute...'_

"Have we met somewhere before?", he asked her, an idea forming in his head.

"No"

"Hm"

"What?"

"Nothing. You just kinda remind me of someone, that's all"

"Hn"

"Sigh. Fine, we'll skip you", Kankuro said pointing to some random person, "Up. Sing"

Temari smirked a little and waited for the calss to end.

**(Brownie:Heh. Go Temari. And Kankuro's kinda cluless. Go figure Monkey:I say nothing)**

...

End of class

As the girls were leaving class Kankuro called, "Emo girl. A word please"

"Whimsical", Temari said and turned to leave.

"Very funny. Seriously though"

"Fine", Temari sighed and turned around. They were now the only ones in the classroom, "What....?"

Kankuro looked at her closely, "Temari", he sighed, "I might of known"

Temari grinned.

"Am I to assume then that you are going to deny relation to us again?"

"Yes, seeing as I don't want 50 million fanboys"

"Huh. Fine, Gaara already knows?"

"Yeah. I ran into him on the first day fo camp"

"Cool. Oh, just one more question"

"What?"

"Why did you refuse to sing? We both know that you have an amazing voice"

Temari chuckled, "and we both also know that I'm a bigger chicken than Hinata when it comes to that sort of thing"

Kankuro laughed too, "You're right, of coarse. Anyway see ya Tema-chan"

"Bye Kankuo-rii"

...

End chapter 2

**Brownie: okay that's another chapter done! And I actually got some silence there! For a while.**

**Monkey:Yeah, and now that I'm awake you have to deal with me having a head ache!**

**Brownie:Yeah, that part sucks.**

**Monkey:Well seeing as your not going to do it I will**

**Brownie:What am I not doing?**

**Monkey:Thanking the people who reviewed your last chapter!**

**Brownie:Right, you may continue.**

**Monkey:*Sighs* thank you to every one who reviewed, except for myself, I did it 'cause I was bored. Please review again.**

**Brownie:I second her second statement!**

**Monkey:Ja**

**Brownie: yeah that one too, Ja ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Brownie:Hello again!**

**Monkey:Looks like someone happy.**

**Brownie:Totally! Why aren't you?**

**Monkey:*Dead pan look***

**Brownie:Oh......Ne-kun didn't get you cookies.**

**Monkey:*nods* and your happy 'cause you found another hot picture of Naru-chan.**

**Brownie: Yes. Yes I did.**

**Monkey:Great accomplishment (said sarcastically)**

**Brownie:Would it make you feel any better if I said I got Naru-chan to buy you cookies?**

**Monkey:If Naru-chan is still who I think Naru-chan is then.....why would he buy me cookies just 'cause you asked?**

**Brownie:Okay.....what if I said Gaa-nii-chan bought you cookies?**

**Monkey:Is Gaa-nii-chan still who I think he is?**

**Brownie:Yes.**

**Monkey:Then yes. 'cause it's more believable.**

**Browine: *Sigh* on to the fanfic.**

**Monkey:She owns nothing in the fanfic. But Ne-kun owes me cookies!**

**Brownie:Was that the disclaimer?**

**Monkey:Yes.**

**Brownie:What has your cookies have to do with that?**

**Monkey:Nothing I was just letting Ne-kun know he owes me cookies.....and Gaa-nii-chan money.**

**Brownie:Can't you tell him that in person?**

**Monkey:Hn.**

...

Chapter 3: Plans in motion

Girls cabin

Early morning

Temari sighed and rolled over in her bed. Then she noticed something. '_Odd.....Where's Ino?'_, but just as she thought it, the blond walked through the door and crawled back into her bed. '_very odd...'_, she thought. '_Maybe I should go to today's morning classes'_

...

Morning classes

"I can't believe you actually wanted to come. It's so unlike you", Sakura said to Temari as they sat down at the back of the class.

"Lets just say I have a theory I wanna teat", she replied as the teacher walked in.

He was pale with long black hair and black eyes. He looked like a snake. **(Brownie: Gee. I wonder who it is....not Monkey: *Shudder*)**

"Oh f-," Sakura muttered.

"Hello class. My name is Orochimaru. The camp sponsors hired me to make sure none of you forget what you learned in school over the summer. Therefore , we will be reviewing the key points of the standard curriculum"

Temari raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"Grade 11 or 12?" Temari asked.

"11 of coarse. No one in here has done grade 12 yet"

"I have, "Temari said, not caring about the stares she was received, "I got moved ahead a grade"

Ino looked at her in disbelief.

"Yeah right. If you're so smart, then explain grade 12 calculus"

Temari then went into a _**very**_ long explanation about grade 12 calculus. Sakura was the only one who looked like she had an idea of what Temari was saying.

"........."

"........."

"What?" Temari asked, slightly unnerved by the silence. Not that she showed it.

"Um....How do we know you didn't just make that up?" some random person asked sceptically.

"Because she didn't", Orochimaru said, still slightly stunned, "Ok. You go down to the administration building and tell them the situation. We'll see what they do for you"

Temari nodded and got up. She walked out the door without looking back.

...

With Sakura

Sakura sat in her chair with her arms on her desk and her head on her arms. As if it wasn't bad enough having this asshole as a teacher during school, now she had to listen to him over the summer too!

The only thing keeping her from falling asleep was Ino. She was acting odd. Like, more than usual. Ino actually seemed eager to learn. She was raising her hand to answer a lot, even though she got all the answers wrong.

Thankfully the bell went. Sakura got up and was about to leave when -.

"Ino? Could you stay a moment please?", Orochimaru called.

"Sure"

Sakura left then went around to one of the windows and took out her camera. She remembered what happened the last time he asked a girl that.

**Flashback**(Sakura's pov)

"_Tenten? Could you stay a moment please?" Orochimaru asked._

_Tenten looked petrified. She turned to me, "Stand by the door with your camera and take pictures if he tries anything funny", she said this and walked back into the classroom, leaving the door ajar._

_I watched as Orochimaru approached my best friend. I watched as she backed up into a wall. I watched as that snake bastard made his move. He reached down to plant his lips on hers. I took the photo. Then Tenten proceeded to beat the shit our of Orochimaru._

**End flashback**(Normal pov)

Sakura watched as Orochimaru moved closer to Ino. Ino didn't move. Orochimaru said something and Ino latched herself onto his neck. She proceeded to try and kiss the life out of him. Sakura shuddered. This was utterly disturbing. She took pictures of the scene and left. Maybe they could use them in the slide show.

...

Temari's pov

I walked through the camp and sighed. I hadn't been able to figure out what Ino had been up to this morning. It irked me. Ino being secretive was never a good thing.

I sighed again when I reached the administration building. They probably won't believe me when I tell them that I'd already passed grade 12. nobody ever did. I wonder why.....not. I know I don't look the part of a nerd. Neither did Gaara. But he and his friends had all passed grade 12, and they're all younger than me.

I opened the door and walked in.

"Can I help you with something?" the lady behind the desk asked.

"Um, yeah. That Orochimaru guy sent me down here. He told me to talk to you about my classes"

"Name?"

"Temari"

"Yes. He sent me an email about you. hm. Well Tsunade's in a conference right now, so just take a seat over there and wait"

I took a seat on a chair and looked around. There wasn't much to see. The nameplate on the desk said 'Shizune'. There was a pig sitting in a dog bed in the corner. Other than that, there wasn't much.

_'I hope I don't have to do one of those extensive IQ tests. They're so boring. And easy.'_

The door opened. In walked a guy who looked familiar. His grey hair was sticking straight up and two thirds of his face was covered. All you could see was his right eye. He was the one who was walking by the window during that class. Hm....I wonder what he's doing here?

"Hey Shizune. You had something for me?"

"Yes. The ciriculum and textbooks you ordered are here. Hopefully your students will like them"

"They don't have to like them, they just have to read them"

Shizune chuckled, "Fair enough. The boxes are over there," She pointed over to a corner.

"Thanks. Who's the kid?"

"My name is Temari and I'm 17. thank you very much," I said in a monotone. This guy was odd, better be careful.

"Hm. I wonder....," he muttered.

"What?" I asked suspicious.

"No, it's nothing"

"Sigh. Say it. You won't offend me"

"Well, are you Gaara and Kankuro's sister?

I nearly fell off my chair when he said that. Of all the things he could have said...."Why the hell would you ask _**that**_?"

"Well, you seem like the girl Gaara described as his sister"

"How?", I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I don't know. Your mannerism, I guess"

"Hm"

"You never answered my question"

"What question?"

"Are you their sister?"

"U-"

"Temari? Tsunade will see you now," Shizune called, and gestured to a door.

I heard someone behind me sigh. I assumed it was the grey haired man. I never did get his name. I opened the door and walked in sitting at the desk was a busty woman with blond hair.

"Sit down,"She gestured to a chair.

I sat.

"Now Orochimaru told me that you told him that you already passed grade 12?"

"That is correct"

"Anyway to proof that?"

"You can check my school file"

"It's restricted. All school files are"

"Could I use your computer for a sec?" I asked, and she nodded. I moved around to her side of the desk. I got onto the school district and typed the access code. I then located my file.

"But.....how?"

"I hacked onto the school board. It's not that hard"

"Oh," she said, then began reading my file. Her eyes widened when she saw my name, "Subaku...."

"Yeah so?"

She looked up, "Nothing. It's not important"

"Damn straight"

She actually laughed at that, and went back to reading. After a while she turned to me, "Well Temari, it does appear that you were moved a head a grade. So I'll put you into our advanced class. It handles collage and university level courses"

"Sounds fun"

"Not really. But since you've already done the work Orochimaru's teaching, there's no point in doing it again"

"I was being sarcastic"

"Ok"

"But I will take the course"

"Good here;s you new time table. Only your morning classes will have changed"

"Hey cool! Classes don't start 'till 10:00am!"

"Yes your teacher, Kakashi, well, he doesn't like getting up in the morning"

"Neither do I. Well, thanks Tsunade!" I said as I got up.

"Yep. It was no problem. Now go away. I have paperwork to do"

...

Naruto's pov

Bonfire

"You're sure no one can see it?"

"Naruto, your hair doesn't look any different," Neji told me.

"Hn," _'when I get my hands on that Ino...' _**(Brownie: Not like **_**that**_**, you perverts! Now mind **_**out**_** of the gutter! Monkey: So far Brow your the only one with it in. Brownie:Grr)**

"Hey Naruto, hey Neji," Hinata said as we sat down at the bonfire. Ino looked over at us, saw the chalk brush in my hand and smirked. She opened her mouth to say something, but I interrupted her.

"It'll take more then a chalk brush over a door to fool me"

"Then why do you have chalk dust in your hair?" asked the girl that seemed to have it out for me, as she patted the top of my head. A small cloud of chalk dust arose.

"That's not chalk," I said thinking fast.

"Then what is it?" she asked.

"Um...honey dust," I said, hoping no one else watched NCIS **(Brownie: Damn good show. Monkey: that Brow is totally obsessed with, but does not own. Brownie: Your obsessed with it too! Monkey: Thanks to you!)**

"Isn't that stuff girls use to make their skin smooth and soft? Hm. I guess I asked the wrong gut if he was gay," she replied, with an obvious smirk on her face. So she did know the show. Damn. People snickered.

"Fine so it is chalk dust. Yes, that Ino bitch fooled me. Happy?"

"Relatively. 'cept for one thing. Ino didn't plant that. I did"

"B-but, Ino's the one that's always saying she'll get revenge....." I trailed off. I was seriously confused.

"Please. Ino couldn't figure out how to steal water from a fish tank, let alone set up a trap this _**elaborate**_," more people laughed at this. We were attracting quite a crowd.

Now Ino spoke up, "Hey! I could have as set this up!"

"Right. And blockhead over there could have _**so **_dodge it"

I don't get it. The people here really seemed to like her, despite the fact that she was insulting the two most popular people in the camp.

Ino spoke again, "You're being downright bitchy, you know that? And I bet Naruto agrees with me!" she looked at me expectantly.

Yes....but no. Deep down, I knew I deserved it. But I sure as shit wasn't going to show it, "I'm leaving," I said, and got up and left.

But not before I saw that punk's triumphant smirk. Maybe there's more to her then meets the eye.

...

With Temari

Temari didn't stay after her little disagreement with Ino. Ino left after Naruto, muttering something about revenge. Tenten, Sakura and Hinata stayed for the rest of the bonfire. Apparently the whole thing was about telling ghost stories. Yawn. Temari had better things to do. She couldn't actually think of any right now, but she was sure she could find a book to read. '_maybe I should be more social. People just __piss me off so much though. Sigh'_

Temari got back to the cabin and sat down with a book. It's hard to tolerate people when you always have to dumb things down for them, it's why she always acted like she didn't do well in school. If people knew she was smart, they'd think she thought she was better then everyone else. She didn't, not really. She just had talents that others didn'y. And yes, sometimes she used those talents to manipulate people, but that was usually only to teach other people a lesson. Or if she really hated them. Temari sighed again. Hopefully the students in her advanced class would be fun to talk to.

...

Next day

Early morning

'BEEP-BEEP! BE-BEEP BEEP! BE-BEE-' Ino slammed her fist down on her alarm clock.

"God Ino. One of these days I;m gonna shoot that damn thing," Temari groaned as she removed her pillow from her ears.

"Oh fuck off," Ino muttered, but still loud enough for all of them to hear.

"Oh come on Ino. You aren't still mad about last night, are you? I'm sure Temari just said it to annoy Naruto. Right Temari?" Sakura tried to patch things up between the two. It wouldn't do for Ino to get suspicious before they could execute their plan.

Temari just 'hned' and seemingly fell asleep.

Ino huffed and walked into the bathroom.

...

With Temari

Temari sighed as she got into the shower. She had been thinking alot. '_I was probably too hard on Naruto. I mean, he's Gaara's friend. Gaara _must_ have befriended him for a reason. But Naruto himself said the others were mad at him. So, am I doing them a favour? AARG! For some one who is supposedly SMART, I sure am pretty stupid! I can't even figure out how to deal with my brothers obnoxious friend!'_

Temari turned off the water and got out of the shower. She looked at the clock in the room. 9:15am. She still had 45 minutes 'till her morning class. Temari got dressed and headed over to the mess hall for coffee.

...

Temari's pov

I put my hand on the doorknob to the classroom, and was about to enter when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around.

"Please wait to go in. I wish to introduce you first,' he was saying. I figured he must be a nice guy 'till I saw his face. It was the guy from the day before. The one I met in the office. The one who knew I was Gaara's sister. He looked at me in surprise, "Oh. When Tsunade said I was getting a new student, I wasn't expecting you"

"Why not?"

"You don't appear to be the geeky type"

"I'm not. Doesn't mean I'm not smart"

"Ah. Good point"

"Hn"

"Oh, my name is Kakashi, by the way"

"Hn"

"Right. Well, just give me a sec to introduce you, then you can come right in"

...

Kiba's pov

I sat down and prepared to wait for our sensei to get here. He usually was about a half hour late. Not today though.

Kakashi stepped into the classroom and stood by the door. We all just stared at him.

"What?" he asked, pretending to be confused.

"You're on time," Neji drawled, still a little surprised.

"Yes, well, we have a new student today. I would like you all to welcome Temari to our class"

At his words, Gaara's head snapped up from the doodle he was working on.

Kakashi smirked triumphantly and opened the door.

...

**(Brownie: Hokay. So this next part will be done like three times from 3 different point of views. Please bear with me. Monkey: Hey Brow, why'd you spell three and then put in the number? Brownie: I'll answer that later)**

Temari's pov

I walked into the class and looked around. My jaw would have dropped if I let it, "_**This**_ is the advanced class?"

"Yes," Kakashi told me.

"Ha! Yeah right"

"Look take a seat over by Gaara and we'll get started"

"Ugg. Fine," I took the seat next to my brother and looked over at him. He was doodling. As usual. But that wasn't what surprised me.

"Is that supposed to be Sakura?" I asked. The picture was of him and a girl with pink hair.

He slammed his book shut, "No"

I smirked, and began copying down the notes on the board.

...

Gaara's pov

I looked up from my doodle. Sure enough my sister was standing in the doorway, arguing with Kakashi. I sighed and went back to my doodling. Temari sat down beside me. After a few minuted she asked, "Is that supposed to be Sakura?"

I snapped my book shut and replied, "No"

Damn. I forgot she was roommates with Sakura. I'll have to be very careful then.

...

Naruto's pov

I heard Kakashi say that we had a new girl in the class. Maybe she'll be hot. That would be awesome. At least I _**know**_ it won't be-. Oh shit. It was her. That bitch who kept insulting me. _**She**_ was our nw classmate!? AAARRG! Wait at least I knew her name! Temari. Well, Temari, you'd best watch your back from now on, 'cause I'll be stabbing it.

...

Ino's pov

How dare that bitch insult me! I _**will**_ have revenge, "Sakura, go get me a soda!" I yelled. I knew I was bossing them around. I didn't care, "Where's Hinata?" I asked.

"She wasn't feeling well. She went back to the cabin," Tenten replied.

"Ugg!" I stomped off, waiting for them to follow.

...

Hinata's pov

I watched as Ino stomped off. I followed as silently as I could. It was my turn to take pictures of Ino being bitchy. It wasn't that hard. All I had to do was follow her and take a picture every once in a while. The Karaoke night is in 2 nights. So we take the pictures today, make the slide show tomorrow, and take Ino down the day after.

I walked by a window and almost gasped. Neji and his friends were in an advanced class, I knew. However, I _**didn't **_know that Temari was in the same class. It's odd. She sertainly didn't act like a nerd....but she was Gaara's sister. Maybe being smart runs in their family. I sighed and went back to following Ino. Just two more days and then we're free of that bitch.

...

Kiba's pov

I walked out of the classroom and sighed. I could understand why Naruto didn't like Temari. She was rude, sarcastic, and extremely bitchy, what I didn't get, however, was why she didn't like him. As far as I know they'd never met before. So why did she have it out for him? Maybe she just hates blonds. It would explain why she also hates Ino.

I turned a corner and bumped into a pink haired girl,"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going," I said, trying to be polite.

"No it's okay. I wasn't watching where I was going either," she replied, "My names Sakura. You're Kiba, right?"

"Yeah"

"Cool. um...kay, I know this is gonna sound weird, but can I hang out with you for a while?

"Uh...why?"

"'cause my friend, Ino, is being a real bitch, and I _**really**_ need to get away from her"

"Sure you can hang with us. I know what having a bitchy friend is like," I replied, thinking of Naruto.

"Thanks," Sakura looked really relieved.

"No problem. C'mon we're just headed to lunch"

...

Gaara's pov

To say I was nervous would have been and understatement. That pink haired girl, Sakura, was eating with us. So was Tmari. I don't know how my sister got here. All I know is that she is like the only person who can get Shikamaru to talk. Well, her and Hinata. It was weird, when I asked Shiki about it, he said she was fun to talk to. Probably 'cause he didn't have to dumb things down for her. She's weird that way. She can be completely rude sometimes, but she still made a good friend.

"So Gaara, what school did you go to before you joined the band?" Sakura asked me.

"Sunagakura high," I replied.

"Did you like it there?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

Temari gave me a look that said 'talk to her or I'll show her your notebook'. I sighed. She could be a manipulative bitch when she wanted, "It was okay"

"Cool," Sakura replied and dropped the subject. Thankfully. I'd never show it, but she was really hard to talk to.

"What are we doing next? We have the afternoon off," Kiba asked.

"Naurto? Any ideas?" Shikamaru asked, breaking away from his conversation with my sister.

"Why would I have any ideas?" he restorted, glaring at Temari, just like he'd been doing _**all**_ lunch.

Shikamaru shrugged, but looked at Naruto expectantly.

Naruto sighed, "We could go swimming"

"Yeah," Kiba.

"Sure," Shiki.

"Hn," me.

"Hn," Sasuke.

"Hn," Neji.

"Cool!" Sakura.

My sister didn't say anything, and I smirked.

"Hey Tema-chan, you wanna come?" Shika asked.

"Hm? What?" she asked, pretending to have been zoned out.

"Swimming," I said.

"Oh. No," was all she said.

"Why not?" Sakura asked.

Temari shrugged, "Don't really feel like it," she got up and left.

"Well, that was odd," Sakura mused. Naruto looked confused for a minute, before returning to his usual board expression.

I just smirked.

...

End chapter.

**Brownie:That took longer then I expected.**

**Monkey: *looks at Brownie expectantly***

**Brownie: Monkey why are you looking at me like that?**

**Monkey: *Blinks***

**Brownie: I'm not a mind reader you know!**

**Monkey: You promised that you'd tell me about the number thing!**

**Brownie: ....You're still going on about that?**

**Monkey: .....................Yes.**

**Brownie: I'm lazy.**

**Monkey: That is.....................**

**Brownie: Monkey?**

**Monkey: Huh? Oh, yeah, I was going to say stupid, but your profile distracted me for a moment.**

**Brownie: Your reading that again?**

**Monkey: ....Yes.**

**Brownie: Why?**

**Monkey: Well, I'm still trying to figure out what 'Het' means.**

**Brownie: *sighs* Dear readers! If you know what that means, tell us. So Monkey can stop zoning out as she tries to think!**

**Monkey: I wasn't trying to think, I was thinking, and ignoring you! **

**Brownie: .................**

**Monkey: Don't act like it's such a big thing, I do it all the time!**

**Brownie: *Gasp* **

**Monkey: I have a present for you!**

**Brownie: Don't think that will distract me! 'cause it won't!**

**Monkey: Not even if it's a really hot picture of Naruto?**

**Brownie: Ooo yay!**

**Monkey: Now while she drools over that. Thank you for reading, and continue to read, and if not to much trouble, please review. Ja ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Brownie: Hey there! I guess if you came back to read this you like Temari and her sarcasm.**

**Monkey: ^_^**

**Brownie: Monkey? **

**Monkey: ^_^**

**Brownie: Are you alright?**

**Monkey: ( ^_^) Why wouldn't I be?**

**Brownie: Well you just did that weird overly happy face after I said...well the first line.**

**Monkey: (^_^) What were you expecting?**

**Brownie: Well I expected a sarcastic remark which would lead us into an other fight like thing, which we would then forget as we move along with the fanfiction...**

**Monkey: (0.0?) Would you like me to fight with you? (^_^)**

**Brownie: Uh, not anymore, instead I want you to answer my question.**

**Monkey: (Nods ^_^) Which is?**

**Brownie: What's with the faces? Mostly the happy ones.**

**Monkey: Plushi! (^_^!!!!)**

**Brownie: Oh. ( looks at readers) Monkey has an Itachi plushi, given to her by a friend of ours who went to Otafest (sp?)**

**Monkey: (cuddles plushi ^_^)**

**Brownie: (Sigh) On to the fanfic.**

**Monkey: (^_^) Which is the only thing Monkey owns, besides a suna head band!**

**Brownie: ~.~'**

...

Chapter 4: Swimming lessons?

Normal pov

"Kowabunga!!" splash. Kiba landed in the lake with a loud splash.

"Gah! Kiba! You're getting me all wet!" Tenten complained.

"Aw lighten up Ten you could go get your swimsuit and join us" Sakura said. She was wearing a pink bikini. All of the guys were in swim trunks. Most were dark colours, like red and black. Except for Naruto. His were orange. **(Brownie: Oh yeah! Go orange! Monkey: I thought you liked purple?? Brownie: that too)**

Tenten thought about it for a minute, "Okay!" she said, and ran off.

Kiba snuck up behind Sasuke and shoved him in the water. Sasuke resurfaced with a gasp.

"What was that for?"

"I dunno. I just felt like it"

"Hn"

Naruto sighed.

"Bored, Naruto?" Neji asked.

"Hell yeah!"

"Well too bad. It was you who suggested it"

Naruto just sighed again. That wasn't what was bugging him. Well, not really. He was confused as to why Temari hadn't come. Not that he cared or anything! It was just, well, odd.

Just then Tenten came back. She was wearing a black bikini with skulls on it.

Neji blinked for a few minutes before abruptly getting out of the water, mumbling something about a headache. Almost everyone seemed to notice his _**major**_ nosebleed.

"What's with him?" Tenten asked.

Everyone burst out laughing. _**Everyone.**_

...

Sakura's pov

"Are you sure about this Ino? She might get really mad," I asked fearfully, hoping to not find out what Temari do when she's angry.

"Shut up Sakura. I know what I'm doing"

Tenten and Hinata gave her skeptical looks.

We all heard the alarm go and Ino open the door to see Temari's expression. What they saw, however, was something flying across the room to hit Ino's alarm clock. The alram clock was destroyed in a small explosion.

"What the fuck!?" Ino yelled.

"I told you I'd shoot that thing," Temari said as she put down a rubber band gun. **(Brownie: You know the ones that fire rubber bands? Right? If not your an idiot Monkey: Hey is that the thing I hit Gaa-nii-chan in the eye with? Brownie: Yes that was one of the many things Monkey: Cool!)**

"But how did that," Ino pointed to the gun, "Do that?!" she pointed to the now destroyed alram clock.

Temari shrugged and rolled back to sleep.

...

Naruto's pov

I looked over at the stage and sighed. Tonight was the Karaoke night. I remembered what we had done for it when we went here.

_**Flashback**** (Normal pov)**_

_Naruto and his friends got on the stage, and began to sing 'Paralizer' by Finger Eleven. They were the seventh group to do a Finger Eleven song. There would be 8 more groups after them that did Finger Eleven songs._

_**End flashback**** (Still Normal pov)**_

Naruto actually chuckled at the memory. '_I wonder how many people will be doing our songs?' _He thought to himself.

...

Normal pov

Hinata, Tenten and Sakura were doing one more rehearsal before the performance. Temari was watching.

"So guys how do we *Cough Cough* sound?" Hinata asked.

"Pretty good, I'd say. Good enough to get the point across," Tenten said with a devious smile.

"Great *Cough*" Hinata replied.

"Hey Hina-chan, you okay? You keep coughing ," Sakura asked concerned.

"I'm okay. I just *Cough* have a bit of a sore *Cough* throat"

"Uh-huh. Yeah," Tenten said unconvinced.

"I'll *Cough* be okay," Hinata protested.

"Nope. You're sitting this one out. No sense aggravating that cough of yours," Sakura replied, being slightly mothering.

"But I-"

"No buts. We'll just find someone else"

"But *Cough* the only other person in our group who could do it is *Cough* Temari," Hinata said.

"No," Temari cut in before either Sakura and Tenten could say anything.

"But-"

"No"

"Even if-"

"No"

"Please-"

"Ugg. Why me? Why not some other random person who hates Ino. Kami knows there are plenty"

"But you're the only one in our group!"

"So?"

"So, It's important"

"Why?"

"No one else has to spend as much time with her"

"Ugg"

"Does that mean you'll do it?"

"No"

"Please!"

"No"

"Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease"

"Okay, fine! Just shut up!"

"Yayyayyayyayyayyay-!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

"Sorry"

"Ugg"

Tenten skipped away happily.

'_How does that girl convince people like that?'_ Sakura wondered.

...

Normal pov

That night

Temari fidgeted nervously. Sakura noticed the action, "You'll ne fine Tema-chan. Don't worrying"

"Who's worrying?" she replied. Trying not to figit anymore.

Sakura just smirked.

The act on stage ended, "Looks like it's our turn," Tenten said.

The announcer, Itachi, got back up on stage, "Right. Next group is Tenten, Sakura, and Temari"

Ino looked at the stage in shock. Her friends had ditched her! Why?

The music started and Tenten began the first verse with the slide-show on the screen behind them.

"Small town homecoming queen

She's the star in this scene

There's no way to deny she's lovely"

The slides of Ino all pretty and perfect flicked by.

"Perfect skin, perfect hair

Perfumed hearts everywhere

Tell myself that inside she's ugly"

Pictures of Ino in the morning, with out any make-up.

"Maybe I'm just jealous

I can't help but hate her

Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her"

'_Boyfriend!?'_ Neji thought desperately, '_who?'_ .All three started singing the chorus.

"She's the prom queen

I'm in the marching band

She's a cheerleader

I'm sitting in the stands

She gets the top bunk

I'm sleeping on the floor

She's Miss America

And I'm just the girl next door"

There was no pictures during the chorus. Just the girls singing. Now Temari started the second verse.

"Senior class president

She must be heaven sent

She was never the last one standing"

Naruto looked at Temari in awe. She was the best singer he'd ever heard. She reminded him of someone...

"Backseat debutant

Everything that want

Never too harsh or too demanding"

Pictures of Ino making out with Orochimaru. Everyone in the crowd looked shocked at that. Most looked disgusted. A collective 'eww' was heard.

"Maybe I'll admit it

I'm a little bitter

Everybody loves her but I just want to hit her"

A picture of the alarm clock blowing up. Most people chuckled at that.

"She is the prom queen

I'm in the marching band

She's a cheerleader

I'm sitting in the stands

She gets the top bunk

I'm sleeping on the floor

She's Miss America

And I'm just the girl next door

Oh and I'm just the girl next door"

There was a slight interlude and then Sakura started.

"I don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself

I spend all my time wishing that I was someone else"

Ino was appalled. Was this really what they thought of her?

"She's the prom queen

I'm in the marching band

She's a cheerleader

I'm sitting in the stands

I get a little bit

She gets a little more

She's Miss America...

She's Miss America...

And I'm just the girl next door"

The slide show ended with a picture of Sakura, Tenten, Hinata and Temari without Ino. The message was clear. Ino stomped off to their cabin only to find all her stuff piled outside. Ino cursed to herself. Temari would pay for this. If she hadn't come, none of this would have happened.

Back at the stage, the girls are getting the royal treatment. Everyone was praising them for finally giving Ino what she deserved.

"And who knew Temari could sing like that?" Kiba said, impressed.

"Hey, where is Temari anyway?" Neji asked.

"I don't know. She was here a minute ago," Sakura answered, bewildered.

Naruto looked around. '_I wonder...'_

...

Normal pov

Naruto walked into the clearing and sighed. This was the fifth one he'd tried and still no Temari. He didn't even know why he was looking. He was about to turn around when he heard a splash from his right. He knew the lakeshore was there. Maybe, just maybe....

Temari felt someone behind her and turned, "Oh it's you," she said and went back to throwing stones in the water.

"Is there something wrong with me? Don't answer that," Naruto replied.

Temari smirked, "The list would be to long anyway"

Naruto chuckled, "Why are you out here all alone?"

"I'm not alone. You're here"

"You know what I mean"

Temari sighed, "I guess I just don't like being around people much"

"Why not?"

"I don't know. They're loud, annoying and self-centered....and annoying"

"You said annoying twice"

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did"

"Bo I didn't"

"Yes you did"

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did"

"Yes I did"

"No you didn't"

"Ha! Got you to agree with me!" Naruto glared at her. Temari just sat there chuckling.

"That was pretty funny what you did to Ino"

"It wasn't just me, blockhead"

"I know that. You probably did most of the planning though"

"Why would you say that?"

"Come on. The only one out of the others that seems to have any shred of spine is Tenten. And she'd just beat Ino up. She wouldn't bother using Ino's own bitchiness against her"

"And how do you know all that?"

"Um...."

"Well?"

"Well....Neji talks about his cousin and her friends.......a lot"

"Ah"

They sat in silence for a while until Naruto spoke up, "Why didn't you want to go swimming?"

"Why do you want to know?" Temari asked, suspicious.

"Honestly? I didn't think you'd want to pass up the opportunity to make fun of me"

Temari chuckled. They sat in silence for a bit. Once again Naruto was the one to break it, "You know, you still didn't answer my question"

"I know"

"Are you going to?"

"I'd really rather not"

"Why?"

Temari sighed again, "I can't swim"

"What?!" Naruto asked surprised.

"You heard me Naruto. Don't make me repeat myself," Temari snapped, suddenly defensive.

"Sorry"

"It's okay"

"So, um, want me to teach you?"

"Why?"

"I don't know, so you don't feel left out, I guess"

"No, I mean, why are you being so nice?"

"I'm not always an asshole you know"

Temari smiled at that. She surprised herself. She hadn't genuinely smiled in a long time, "Well then, I guess I'll have to take you up on your offer"

Naruto smiled as well, "Cool. I'll meet you out here tomorrow night"

He walked off leaving Temari to sit on the log by herself. **(Brownie: Yay for logs!! Monkey: Way to ruin a perfectly sickening sweet moment between the two!)**

...

With Naruto

Naruto sat in his room, thinking. After he'd gotten back to the cabin he had decided to go through old photos of him and his friends. He didn't know what possessed him to do it. But talking to Temari had reminded him of the bands earlier days, back when they had just been six friends.

Naruto looked at another picture and sighed. It was of when the six of them had first met. It also happened to have been his first day of his first year of camp. Sasuke, Gaara, and Neji had already known each other from the buisness world, and Shikamaru was like, a genious, so they all had hit it off pretty well. They had stayed pretty much stayed in their own group.

Kiba was the one that had really made Naruto feel welcome. He had introduced himself to Naruto the minute Naruto had stepped out of his foster parent's car.

'_They still don't know about that...'_ Naruto thought with another sigh. He had never told his friends that he had never known his parents. Apparently they had died in a car crash when he was really little. All he knew was that they weren't in his life. That they had left him for foster care. He had had 14 different families. All of them sucked.

Naruto glanced at another picture and chuckled. It was of him and Sasuke fighting. To say that they hadn't gotten along at first would have been an understatement. They had hated each other. But Naruto had been friends with Gaara, and more importantly (well not really) Kiba had been friends with Sasuke. So they learned to tolerate each other and eventually became good friends. One thing Sasuke had always complained about, however, and even when they were friends, was that Naruto was hyper. Too hyper, in Sasuke's opinion, and Neji's, and Shikamaru's. The only one who hadn't complained was Kiba, and that was 'cause he was as hyper as Naruto.

'_What happened to me?'_ Naruto asked himself, '_I use to be so happy, and upbeat and now I'm _'such a stuck up prick that I'm making Sasuke look nice'_ in the immortal words of Temari. Sigh. Maybe she's right'_ Naruto was confusing himself. A few hours ago he hadn't even liked the chick and now he was agreeing with her? "I need sleep," he mumbled and climbed into bed.

...

Sasuke's pov

I got up, yawned, and stretched. I looked over at the clock. 8:22. still plenty of time to get to morning class. I looked around the room. Neji and Gaara were still asleep. So was Shiki. Kiba was somewhere. He wasn't in his bed anyway. And of coarse Naruto will be-um....not here. That's odd. Naruto's usually sleeping right till 9:55. That's very odd.

...

Naruto's pov

I walked through the camp and sighed. I didn't even know what I was doing. I just knew that I needed time to myself. All the other campers were in class. It was quiet. Almost-

"Wait," I stopped in my tracks, "what's that music?" I muttered more to myself than anyone else. It sounded different, and almost like I had geard it before. I looked around. Suddenly I recognized where I was.

...

Normal pov

Temari sat on her bed and strummed out a few more chords on her guitar. Sakura, Tenten and Hinata had all left for class already.

Temari played a few more notes. She was trying out the song she had rewritten the night before.

"Gonna break away from you

Gonna find what it means to be

What it means to be me

and there's nothing you can do

Gonna break free

I need to find me

and all that tied me to you

and I'm gonna break through

I'm tired of standing on the sidelines

I'm tired of being your shadow

I'm throwing my life out the window

and starting agian this time

Gonna break free

I need to find me

and all that tied me to you

and I'm gonna break through

gonna get away from you"

Temari finished the song and smiled. Somehow it reminded her of her friends and Ino. And it was certainly less emo than her last song. '_I like it'_ she thought to herself, '_I just need to add one more verse. It's too short right now'_

Temari looked at the clock and sighed. 9:45. She had to leave now if she was going to the mess hall to get a coffee before class. And she definitely needed coffee.

...

Normal pov

With Kiba

Kiba looked up from his note taking. Everyone else was still writing. Kakashi had stepped out for coffee. '_I wonder how he drinks it with that mask on'_ he thought, never stopping to consider that maybe Kakashi took the mask _**off**_ to do stuff like that.

Kiba looked over at Temari. It was still hard to believe that she was as smart as Shikamaru, but she was proving that time and again. She had actually beat him in a math contest they had the other day.

Kakashi walked through the door with his head in a book and coffee in his hand. He sat down at his desk and continued to mad. They had al finished the notes now. And still he read. On and on and on and on and on and-

"Oh, good. You're all done"

Everyone sweat dropped.

"We've been done for 10 minutes!" Naruto snapped.

"Oh really? Heh heh, oops," now Kakashi sweat dropped. He regained some of his composure and said , "Well then, um, I guess you can have the rest of the class off," and then eh walked out of the classroom, still drinking his coffee and reading his book

"What's the point of having him teach us if he doesn't _**do**_ anything?" Temari asked aloud, although it seemed like she was talking more to herself than anyone else.

We all shrugged and walked out of the classroom.

...

Sasuke's pov

"-and, because we're nice, we're giving you all a break from classes. You will be going on a hiking/camping trip," Tsunade said from up on the stage. Several people cheered when they heard that they were getting a break.

"Now, we'll be grouping you into trio's so pay attention," she said several groups before , "Group 6: Tenten, Sakura, Neji," a few more groups, "Group 10: Gaara, Temari, Naruto, Group 11: Kiba, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Group12: Hinata, Ino, Shino, and because you'll need supervision Group 13: Kakashi, Iruka, Itachi. Now you have tonight to pack, and you leave in the morning. The eariler you leave, the earlier you get there. Oh, and maps and comapss' are here if you really can't figure out where to go without a map so...." Tsunade trailed off, obviously losing her train of thought, "Anyway, have fun, and don't come back 'till the end of the week!" Tsunade walked off the stage, muttering something about needing a drink.

I walked over to Kiba, who was already talking tp Shikamaru, "So we'll be ready by 8:00," Kiba was saying.

"I'm okay with that, Shiki?" I said.

"Sure," Shikamaru replied, "I'll go start packing," and walked off.

"Sigh. This is gonna be awkward," I muttered.

"Why?" Kiba asked being the idiot that he is.

" 'cause Shiki was the one who walked in on us,: I said and started to head back to the cabin, but not before I heard Kiba's reply of "Oh, shit!"

...

Naruto's pov

I walked around the groups of people trying to find Gaara. I finally spotted him. He was already talking to Temari. '_That's odd I didn't know they were so close'_

"Hey," I said as I walked up to them.

"Hey"

"Hn" **(Brownie: Can you guess who's who? Monkey: Normally I would say that Temari was the one who said 'hey', but..... Gaara seems more the type to say 'hey' to a friend- Brownie: I wasn't asking you Monkey: =.=)**

"So where and when are we meeting tomorrow?" I asked

"I object to getting up earlier than 10:00" Temari said.

"If you get up at ten, we'll be leaving at 11, which means we wont get there 'till midnight," Gaara drawled.

Ok. Something was seriously messed up here. Gaara never talked taht much. Ever.

"Fine. We'll get up at 8," Temari sighed, depressed at the thought of getting up early.

"No, we'll _**meet**_ at 8:00. out side our class hall"

"NANi!?" **(Brownie: It means what Monkey: Who?)**

What the hell? The only time she raises her voice is to insult someone.

Gaara glared at Temari.

"Fine," Temari muttered, "I'm gonna go pack," she walked off in the direction of her cabin.

Gaara walked in the direction of our cabin as he called over his shoulder, "You coming?"

...

Neji's pov

I had been standing there for 10 minutes. Tenten and Sakura had been talking about how much fun this was going to be. I'm pretty sure they didn't even know I was there.

"Um, hi?" I said, thinking that they knew I was there..

"Holy shit Neji! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Tenten yelled, after jumping nearly two feet in the air.

"Sorry. I just wanted to know what time we were meeting tomorrow," I replied, trying not to laugh at her reaction. Because, well, Hyuuga's don't laugh.

"Oh, we're meeting out side the mess hall at 7," Sakura said, and turned back to her conversation with Tenten. Completely ignoring me.

With a sigh, I turned and headed back to my cabin.

...

End Chapter

**Brownie: Done, finished, you've probably are't reading this.**

**Monkey: Then why won't you let me go home?**

**Brownie: You want to leave me?**

**Monkey: Hey I'm working over time with this! And I don't even get paid!**

**Brownie: Isn't my company enough?**

**Monkey: ......**

**Brownie: Monkey?**

**Monkey: Hey look, it's Jiji-chan! It's about time you got here!**

**Brownie: Hey Jiji-chan.**

**Monkey: So please review so I have time to cuddle my Itachi, and not spend my time sitting at a computer with Brownie, and now Jiji-chan.**

**Brownie: Yeah let's go with what Monkey said**

**Jiji-chan: Ja ne!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Brownie: Right we're back and writing!**

**Monkey: Your back and writing, you just dragged me along.**

**Brownie: (Stare at Monkey) So We hope you liked the last chapter, this one should be interesting!**

**Monkey: .......**

**Brownie: Monk you were supposed to say something.**

**Monkey: Oh, right, sorry. Where's Jiji-chan with my coffee?**

**Brownie: That was irrelevant, but I'll ignore it for now.**

**Monkey: Good for you.**

**Brownie: (Glare) Any way I own nothing.**

**Monkey: Not even a cup of coffee!**

**Brownie: (Sigh) Please enjoy while I do something horrible to Monkey.**

**Monkey: Oh not again, the last time it was...and the....so many bunnies!**

**Brownie: (evil chuckle)**

Chapter 5: A hiking we will go

Shiki's pov

I stepped over another log and looked back over my shoulder. Sasuke and Kia were a little ways behind me, talking quietly. They were avoiding me, it wasn't hard to see.

With a sigh, I turned back to the road ahead of me. It was going to be a long day.

...

Gaara's pov

"Where are we?" Temari asked. We had only been on the trail for about a half an hour and already she was asking me that.

"How should I know? Naruto's the one with the map," I replied.

Temari huffed. I knew she didn't want to talk to him.

We walked in silence for a while. I was about to ask him where we were when he came back to where me and Temari were walking.

"Um, we might have a problem," Naruto said, scratching the back of his head.

"Why?" I asked. How could we have a problem already!? It wasn't even noon!

"Um, well, I wasn't exactly sure that I recognise the area we're in with any of the marks on the map," he said sheepishly.

"You mean we're lost!?" Temari asked, not looking happy.

"No! I just don't know where we are!" Naruto retorted.

"It's the same thing!" Temari yelled. She was mad now.

I tuned out their arguments as I picked up the map that Naruto dropped. If this argument was any indication of what was to come, it was going to be a long day...

...

Hinata's pov

I was going to snap. Seriously. I probably could have handled it if it was just Ino. I'm use to her. But, Kami, that freak Shino was really getting on my nerves. He yelled at me for five minutes for stepping on a bug. I swear, I might not be able to make it to the cabin with out killing at least one of them.

...

Iruka's pov

Kakashi, Itachi, and I walked in silence, 'till Itachi spoke up that is, "Are we going to spend this whole trip in silence?"

"Well, apparently not. Seeing as you just talked," Kakashi replied, not looking up from his book. His creepy, perverted book.

"You know what I mean," Itachi growled.

"Aw, you're just mad that you got picked fro this assignment Kakashi drawled.

Itachi 'hned' and stormed off.

"Now that he's gone....." Kakashi said and proceeded to put his hand on my ass.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled, and jumped back from him.

...

Neji's pov

"Did you hear that?" Tenten asked, looking around.

"No," I replied. Why was I the only one that was stuck with out any friends?

Tenten and Sakura were walking ahead of me, talking. Occasionally one of them would glance back at me, as if to see that I was still there. As if I would wander off anywhere. They had the map. That stupid, stupid map.

_**Flash back**_

_I stood outside the mess hall, wide awake I hadn't had any coffee or anything. I'm just like that. Tenten and Sakura had gone into the mess hall saying they wanted to grab some food before we left. That had been 2o minutes ago._

_The doors to the mess hall opened and Tenten came out yelling "NejiNejiNejiNejiNejiNejiNe-"_

"_What Tenten?" I asked, cutting her off._

"_Hi," she said, and grinned._

"_Hi," I replied, sweat dropping, "Um...Ok. Pass me the map and I'll figure out hwere we're going"_

"_No! My map!" Tenten yelled, clutching it to he chest._

_Sakura came out of the mess hall then, slightly more sanely than Tenten had._

"_What's wrong with Tenten?" I asked._

_Sakura giggled, "We had coffee"_

_**End flash back**_

And now they were skipping up the trail, Tenten holding the map.

Tenten poped up in fromt of me, "Hey Neji!"

"Um, hi?"

"GuesswhatGuesswhatGuesswhat!?"

"What?" I drawled, trying not to laugh at her antics.

"We're on a trail Neji"

I nearly smacked my forhead in exsasperation. When was that coffee going to wear off.

...

Naruto's pov

And here I thought things would be better after that talk with Temari, but she acted as if nothing happened! She had bitched at me for like ten minutes about getting lost! It wasn't my fault I couldn't read maps, and besides Gaara had got us back on course hadn't he? So no harm done, right? Apparently not.

"I swear, if you had gotten us completely lost, you would not be alive right now!" Temari ranted, "Honestly! Of all the-"

"Temari," Gaara cut in.

"What?"

"Stop. Your giving me a headache"

"But-"

"No"

"Even if-"

"No"

"....meanie"

...

Sasuke's pov

Oh God this was awkward. Shikamaru had barely said five words since he got up this morning.

"I'm hungry," Kiba complained.

I sighed in exasperation, "You're always hungry"

"Hm. Good point"

"Shika looked like he was about to say something, but he just sighed and walked ahead of us.

...

Sakura's pov

I love it when Tenten comes up with her plans. They're always so much fun. Like this one. Who knew driving Neji insane could be so enjoyable?

"Neeejii," Tenten called, drawing out his name.

"What?

"We're in a forest Neji"

...

Neji's pov

'_Why me? What did I do to deserve this?_

Sakura sighed, "It's almost noon. We should stop for lunch"

"YAY! Lunch," Tenten yelled.

I took my pack off and got out our lunch equipment, and of coarse, food, "Okay, we have sandwiches, apples, oranges, juice, coffee, and cookies"

Tenten snatched the cookies out of my hand before I had gotten them fully out of the bag. She grabbed the coffee and ran to a near by tree yelling, "Mine!"

I sighed and looked at Sakura, "And what would you like?"

"Just a sandwich is fine," she giggled.

I sighed and handed her a sandwich, and took one out for myself.

...

Tenten's pov

I crept back over to where Neji was sitting. I watched as he got out a sandwich for Sakura. He pulled out a second, for himself. Just as he put it up to his mouth, I ran up and snatched it out of his hand. I leaned in close and when our faces were just inches apart, I said, "Mine!" and dashed back to my tree.

...

Neji's pov

I sat there unmoving. If Tenten had stayed any longer she would have seen that I was blushing. A lot.

...

Temari's pov

Naruto was a little ways behind us, obviously still sulking. I glanced over at Gaara. I'll show him. I had a perfectly good rant going and he just had to ruin it. I looked back at the road. A few minutes passed, and I glanced over at him again. Just a bit farther.......perfect. I shoved Gaara, hard, and he stumbled off the trail and into a thorn bush.

"Ow!" Gaara yelled, obviously meaning it.

"Oops, sorry Gaara," I chuckled.

"No your not"

"Of course I'm not"

"May I ask why you decided to shove me into a thorn bush?"

"Aw, come on Gaara. You know better than to stop me from ranting"

"Sigh. True. Can you at least help me up?"

"Sigh. Sure," I reached my hand out as I leaned over. I over balanced and fell right on top of him, just as Naruto came around the corner. I lay there, on top of Gaara, not really able to move.

Naruto finally spoke, "Um....do you two need a minute?"

My mind wasn't working right now. Wait. Did Naruto think.... "What!? No! Oh God No! There is no way in all the seven circles of hell!" I started yelling as I jumped off of Gaara, "Even if the apocalypse came there is no way _**THAT**_ would _**EVER**_ happen!!!"

Naruto looked over at Gaara, "Um...'

"I fell into the thorn bush and Temari was helping me up when she tripped too," Gaara said smoothly, getting out of the thorn bush with only a little difficulty

"Ok Naruto said, "Well that explains that"

"No fucking way in God damn hell-"

...

Naruto pov

"-Will I _**EVER**_-"

"Temari! We get it!" Gaara yelled to shut her up.

Temari blushed a bit but said nothing more. I don't know what I thought when I first saw them in that bush. Shock, certainly. A small part of me told me that I was jealous but I ignored it. What was there to be jealous of anyway?

...

Shiki's pov

I glanced over at Sasuke and Kiba. I'd be lying if I said that I thought about them the same way now, but I wouldn't let it effect our friendship. I refuse to.

"Naruto seems nicer," I said, trying to start a conversation on a nuteral topic.

"Yeah, no where near as nice as he was though," Kiba replied.

"He was never that nice to me," Sasuke muttered

_**Flashback**_(Normal pov)

_Sasuke walked into camp and looked around. He saw Neji, Gaara and Shikamaru talking off to one side, but he didn't feel like talking to them. Instead he walked over to his classmate; Kiba._

_"-and went on and on about it. It was horrible," Kiba was saying to the blond beside him._

_"Hey Kiba," Sasuke said._

_"Oh hey Sasuke, this is Naruto"_

_"Hey," Naruto said, holding out his hand._

_"Hn," Sasuke muttered, ignoring him._

_"The polite thing to do is to shake someones hand when offered, teme"_

_"And calling me a teme is polite, dobe?"_

**(Brownie: as you can imagine their usual fight ensued. Monkey: she didn't want to write the whole thing out Brownie: you'll excuse me for that right? Monkey: maybe...)**

_**End flashback**_ (Back to Shiki's pov)

"Even when you tell it, it sounds like you started it," Kiba chuckled.

Sasuke 'hned' and said nothing more.

I looked at me watch. 11:56, "come on . Lets stop for lunch"

...

Temari's pov

Oh God. I am so glad Gaara stopped my second rant. I was about to say that I would never date my brother, and that would have raised questions that I really didn't want to answer. I mean, I'm cool with having Gaara and Kankuro as brothers. I'm not ashamed of being their sister or anything, it's just.... I don't want all the attention that comes with the title. All the fake friends and people who pretend to like you. I hate it.

"Hey, shouldn't we stop for lunch soon?" Naruto asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"I dunno. What time is it?" I asked.

Gaara looked at his watch, "1:30"

"Oh, only 1:30? we can go longer then," I said. I wasn't really hungry. I never am.

"No, let's stop. It'll be a good rest, and we can figure out how to cross the river," Gaara reasoned.

"What river?" Naruto asked. I was wondering the same thing.

"That one," as we came out of the trees I saw what Gaara meant. Right across out path was a huge, fast, and probably deep river. I stared at it for a few seconds before, "Oh Shit!"

...

Neji's pov

When we had stopped for lunch, we had been near the edge of the cliff. Now a half hour later we were as close to the edge as we could get.

"DamnthisisreallybadImeanhowthehellarewegoingtocrossthisitlooksreallyfarifweweretofallandIdon't-wannafallcausethatwouldbereallypainfulloghowarewegoingtogetacrossheymaybewecoulduseNejiasa-shirpaandsendhimdownwithallourgearwaitthat'snotwhatashirpadoesnevermindOhHEYLOOKA-BRIDGE!" Tenten ranted for 5 minutes until she ended with a yell and looked at me and Sakura expectantly.

"Huh?" I asked. Very artuculate. Damn. Gotta stop talking to myself.

"She said:Damn this is really bad, I mean, how the hell are we going to cross this? It looks really far if we were to fall, and I don't wanna fall cause that would be really painful. Oh how are we going to get across? Hey, maybe we could use Neji as a Sherpa and send him down with all our gear-wait that's not what a Sherpa does, never mind. OH HEY LOOK A BRIDGE!" **(Brownie: Crudos to any one who could understand it when Tennie said it)** Sakura said slower, well, slower then Tenten anyway.

"Oh," I said before it really registered, "Wait, why am I the Sherpa?"

"'Cause your a guy," Tenten said absentmindedly.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked, still annoyed.

"It doesn't," Sakura said with an amused look on her face.

"But Tenten said-"

"Tennie said it _**Before**_ she saw the bridge, dumb ass"

"Oh. Hey, where is Tennie anyway?" I looked around and saw Tenten leaning over the edge of the cliff with her camera. Obviously trying to take a picture. I ran over and pulled her back from the edge. As I did, her camera slipped out of her hand and fell down the cliff.

"No! My cam cam! Neji you meanie!" Tenten yelled and punched my arm,hard, and stormed off.

Sakura glared at me, "Jerk!" and followed Tenten.

"Ow," I muttered, rubbing my ar,.

...

Gaara's pov

We were sitting beside the bottom of the cliff when something fell from the sky and hit Naruto on the head. Oh my God! The sky is falling!...oh...wait...it's just a camera, never mind.

"Why the fuck are camera's falling from the sky?" Naruto asked, rubbing his head.

"Because the sky hates you," Temari replied, chuckling, as she picked up the camera to put it in her pack.

"Hey, gimme that," Naruto demanded, holding out his hand for the camera.

"Why? So you can wreck it?" Temari sneered.

"Yeah"

"Forget it!"

"Oh come on, just give it!"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"How about-"

"No"

"What if I-"

"No"

"But I-"

"No"

"You-"

'ENOUGH!" I yelled. They both stared at me as if I'd grown another head, "I have a big enough head ache as it is"

Temari gave a sign of understanding, but Naruto still looked shocked. I ignored him and began eating my lunch.

...

Temari's pov

I don't know what Tenten's camera was doing falling down the cliff. Maybe it was committing suicide. Damn. Now I sound like Tenten. Must be the camera. I'd have to give it back fast.

"Now, how do we cross the river?" Naruto asked.

Gaara looked at the map and the directions the camp gave us, "Well, if we had taken the road up the cliff we would have had a bridge just a little to the north. As it is.....we could try heading up that way. We might find stairs or something that could lead us to the bridge"

I nodded my head in agreement. It was really the only thing we could do, other than go back.

Naruto was staring at Gaara, unblinking.

"What?" Gaara asked, obviously creeped out.

Naruto shook his head to clear it, "Nothing, it's just....well I've never heard you say that much before," he shrugged.

"Oh," Gaara said, still a little unnerved.

"Should we start out now?" I asked.

"Might as well," Naruto replied and began packing up the stuff.

...

Hinata's pov

I sighed and continued to read the map. I'm not a violent person, normally. But if Ino didn't shut up in the next 5 seconds I was going to push her off a bridge! A really, really tall bridge with boiling lava below and a dragon that- **(Brownie: Sorry I was watching Shrek, heheheh Monkey: Of coarse you were, now continue!)**

"Hinata!" Ino yelled, pulling me out of my fantasy, "Are you ok? You were staring off into space with a maniacal look on your face"

The thing with Ino is, she takes mutiny hard. Half the time she'll pretend nothing happened. Half the time she ignored the world, and the other half of the time she bitched at the littlest things. Like a squirrel (don't ask)

"I'm fine. As in freaked out, Insecure, Neurotic, and emotional" **(Brownie: Italian job Monkey: Which she doesn't own)**

"If your sure then"

Not in the slightest. But hey, I _**am**_ sure that I will be the one to kill you!

...

Neji's pov

"Neji"

Not answering.

"Neji"

If I ignore her, she'll go away.

"Neejii!"

"WHAT TENTEN, I'M RIGHT HERE?!"

"We're on a bridge, Neji"

I smacked my head in exasperation. Yes we were on the bridge Tennie found. But why the hell did she have to tell me that when I obviously knew that!?

Tenten and Sakura looked at me, "What?" I asked.

"He showed annoyance," Sakura observed.

"Annoyance is an emotion," Tenten stated.

"Closely related to anger," Saki continued.

"But not as close as-"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!!" I yelled. They stood there, blinking at me.

"That was anger," Tenten pointed out.

"Very loud anger," Sakura agreed.

"AARG!" I yelled, and stormed off the bridge.

"You're going the wrong way," Tenten called. I looked up and saw that I was headed the way we came. Damn. I turned around and marched off the other end of the bridge, trying to ignore the giggling that was now behind me.

...

Naruto's pov

I walked across the lower bridge and sighed. Underneath the one that was on the map was a smaller, worn out bridge. It gave me the creeps. It swayed with the slightest breeze, threatening to dump us into the water at any second. The river was fast, very fast. Unfortunately, I seemed to be the only one freaked out. How is that? Temari's the one that can't swim.

My foot broke one of the boards and I stepped back, bumping into Gaara.

"Hey! Watch it!" he yelled.

I was paralysed at that point. We weren't as high up as we would have been if we had taken the other bridge, but we were still high. Did I mention I don't like heights.

I pointed down through the hole my foot had made and Gaara yelled, "Holy shit! That's a lot of water!" heh. Now I wasn't the only one freaked out.

...

Tema's pov

I watched as Naruto, then Gaara froze at the sight below us. Boys. Why the hell do they they always have to be the chickens? **(Brownie: No offense, Sasuke Monkey: stop apologising to the characters!right now!)**

I had an idea though. I threw my weight against one side of the bridge, rocking it. Naruto and Gaara both jumped away from me, towards the side we needed to get to.

"God damn it Temari! Don't do that!" Naruto yelled.

"Do what? This?" I shook the bridge again.

"Yes that!" they both yelled this time.

"Yes, do it. Okay!" I continuously rocked the bridge. All the while the boys were walking off the other side. When they got there they opened their eyes in surprise, "That'll do, boyo's that'll do," I said as I walked by them and patted them on the head.

They were quiet for a moment 'till Naruto said, "Cool" and followed me. Gaara Hn'ed and did the same.

...

Shiki's pov

"Are you sure this will work?" Kiba asked me.

"It will if you leave me alone long enough to wire it," I grumbled. I was getting tired of them asking me. We had already crossed the bridge when we saw Neji's group cross. I realised that Tenten and Sakura were deliberately driving him insane. So we decided to help.

I was finishing the wiring on the bomb that we strapped to the bridge. Yep, we were going to blow it up. That should scare the pants off him. **(Brownie: Bad mental image! Monkey: Not for me!)**

I finished the wiring and stepped back. "It's set on a timer. 5 minutes"

"Then let's get out of here," Kiba replied with a grin.

...

Temari's pov

We were hiking up the trail when Gaara got a call on his cell, "Hello? Yes. Uhhuh. Wait really? Cool/ yeah, thanks Kiba" Click.

"What was that about?" Naruto asked.

Gaara chuckled darkly, "Oh, nothing. We're just going to help Tenten, Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba and Shikamaru"

"Help them do what?" Naruto asked. Man, he was full of questions today. I wonder how he fits them all into that tiny little brain of his....

"Driving Neji insane," Gaara replied, still chuckling.\

...

Sakura's pov

We were at the top of the hill. Neji complained of sore feet, so we stopped to rest. We could see the entire valley behind us, including the bridge.

"Neji"

He didn't answer.

"Neji"

Still didn't answer. I wonder if he's deaf in one ear or something.

"Neji!"

Wow. He's completely ignoring her.

"NEJI!"

"GOD DAMN IT TENTEN STOP ABUSING MY NAME!!!":

"But we're on a hill Neji"

"AAAAARRRGG!!!"

"That was anger," I observed.

"Sakura, I'm going to say to you what I've wanted to sya to you since the begging of the trip; SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU FUZZBAG!!"

Tenten and I stood there in silence. In fact it was so quiet, that we could hear the crickets. That went on for about a minute. 'Till Tennie said, "Oh, Neji! So mean," she stood there pouting with her arms crossed, as if waiting for an answer.

"Um...well... I-I didn't....really, I m-mean-"

BOOOOM!!!!

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?"

...

End Chapter

**Brownie: Heheheh, driving Neji insane is fun**

**Monkey: Yeah, heheheh, Tenten pouting was from that thing with fishstick right?**

**Brownie: Yeah, you whipped that boy good. (Chuckles)**

**Monkey: Any way me and Brow here will get straight to the point, please review!**

**Brownie: Monk it's my job to beg for those things!**

**Monkey: Fine (Crosses arms and pouts) **

**Brownie: So, yeah, please review.**

**Monkey: It's the end of the chapter now, you can stop reading...now.**

**Brownie: (opens mouth)**

**Monkey: Okay....now! How about...now?**

**Brownie: Monk if you stop talking they'll stop reading.**

**Monkey: Oh, okay, Ja Ne!**

**Brownie: Ja**


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

**Brownie: Okay here's the start to my next chapter, except I'm guessing you already knew that.**

**Monkey: Probably**

**Brownie: And you're probably skipping the whole author's note thing**

**Monkey: Which means we're wasting precious oxygen, by talking.**

**Brownie: Which is like your polite way of telling me to shut up.**

**Monkey: I can't tell a lie, it is.**

**Brownie: You can so tell a lie! I saw you try and explain what we were writing in L.A class!**

**Monkey: Your right, I just don't want to lie to you, 'cause I do want you to shut up.**

**Brownie: Your only saying that because you haven't had a cookie ina week, 'cause you've been sick.**

**Monkey: Exactly! Do you know what this is doing to me?!**

**Brownie: Yes. I'm right here.**

**Monkey: It's only going to get worse!**

**Brownie: Then eat this! (Hands Monkey a cookie)**

**Monkey: Yay! Yummy cookie (Stuffs cookie in mouth)**

**Brownie: I don't own anything! But on with the fic!**

Chapter 6: Jump the Emo!!

Neji's pov

_I was standing on the middle of a bridge. There was a fire on one side and someone who looked like Sasuke was running from it. Suddenly, the figure tripped over one of the logs on the bridge._

"_Damn logs!" he yelled._

"What the hell?" I yelled sitting up. That was the weirdest dream I ever had.

"Neji stop yelling. It's too early," Sasuke complained. When we had gone back to see what the explosion was, we ran into the other groups. Tenten made an executive decision and said we would be traveling together from now on.

I got up and started making coffee, still half asleep.

"Coffee's ready!" I called a few minutes later.

A few people staggered over to our makeshift kitchen. All of them grabbed coffee. I got myself a cup and went to sit on a log that was around our fire pit. Sasuke, who was walking past the fire pit, tripped over one of the logs surrounding it, "Damn logs!" he muttered. I looked up sharply. Ok. Ignoring the similarities between that and my dream. Definitely. I mean, come on! I'm straight! Maybe it was more like a premonition, you know, like seeing that he was going to trip over a log. The rest would be because....oh hell if I know!

Temari who was now relatively awake, thanks to the wonders of coffee, asked, "Where is Naruto? He was here drinking coffee with me and Sasuke just a minute ago"

"Wait! You gave Naruto coffee!" I yelled, now fully awake.

"Well you made it! How was I supposed to know Naruto shouldn't have coffee!?"

"Woah! Naruto had coffee?" Shikamaru asked, joining the conversation.

"Yes Naruto had coffee!" Temari yelled.

"Naruto had coffee?" Gaara paled as he asked that. If that was even possible.

"God damn it Gaara, yes! Naruto drank the fricking coffee!!"

"Naruto? Coffee? When?" Sasuke asked, equally pale.

"Bu-I-yo-You were sitting right beside him!" Temari sputtered.

"Really?" Sasuke asked.

"YES! You were there and Naruto was there. And yes he drank Coffee!!" Temari was practically hysterical now.

"Who drank coffee?" A voice asked, and we all wheeled around. Standing right in front of us, with a cup of coffee in his hand, was Kiba. He walked past us, his speechless friends, and put the empty cup in the bucket we were using as a sink.

"Kiba, did you drink that coffee?" Shika asked in a cautious tone.

"Yeah, why? I don't know why you guys won't let me and Naruto drink coffee. It tastes fine and I...." he paused with an odd look on his face. Then he dived for the coffee pot yelling, "MINE!" Kiba froze mid-leap when he saw that Naruto was already chugging what was left of the magical substance, "No!" he yelled and tackled Naruto. The pot went flying out of his hands and landed on Sasuke's head, spilling the hot liquid all over him.

Sasuke ran around in circles yelling, "Hot!Hot!Hot!Oh hotchihotchihotchiho-," and abruptly stopped when he tripped over a log, "Damn logs!" he cursed.

"Hee....HeeHee....HAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!" Temari bust out laughing at the their antics. I had to admit, it was pretty funny. I mean, come on. How many times do you get to see Sasuke yell Hotchi?

...

Normal pov

"Hee Hee Hee. Now I know how I'm going to ruin my dear little brothers trip..." Itachi chuckled from behind a tree.

...

Still Normal pov

"Heywowlookatthatcloudit'ssowhiteandfluffyIwonderifit's-ohwowabirdit'ssobigmaybeit'sa-"

"How much longer do we have to listen to this?" Temari asked, attemptin to ignore Naruto's monologue.

"'Till the Coffee wears off, " Shikamaru replied with a sigh.

"Ugg," Sakura muttered, speaking for everyone. Including Tenten. Yeah. It was that bad.

"Atleasthe'snotemoanymoreImeanthat'sagoodthingright?"

"Yes Kiba, that's a good thing. I'm just so glad that your not as bad as him," Temari chuckled slightly at the brunnetts hyperness.

"YeahwellIdidhavelessthanhimandI'vehadcoffeebeforesoI'mkindausetoit"

"When did you have coffee?" Shikamaru asked, "I thought we were pretty careful about that"

"WellyouknowwhenwehadtopullthoseallnighterstofinishoursongsbythedeadlinewellIhadcoffeethen'causeIwasreallytiredandbarelyawake"

"Right," Shikamaru replied looking at Kiba oddly.

"Let's play a game," Neji randomly announced.

Everyone stared at him like he was insane.

"What?" he asked, a look of confusion on his face.

"You've been hanging around Tenten to much," Temari, the first to recover, drawled.

Neji pouted, "I still think it'd be fun"

"Ithinkweshouldplayagamegamesarefunandfunisfun'casueit'sfunnowI'msayingfuntoomucheventhoughit'sreallyfuntosayfunyouknow-" Gaara shoved a muffin in Naruto's mouth , convienently shutting him up.

"Thank you Gaara," Shikamaru sighed greatfully.

"Now what game should we play?"

"Truthordaretruthordaretruthordare!!" Kiba yelled happily.

"Um...Okay any objections to truth or dare?" Sakura asked. Neji opened his mouth, but Sakura cut him off, "Your opinion doesn't matter"

No one said anything.

"Oh! Sasuke, you go first!" Tenten yelled a little to excitedly.

"Why me?" Sasuke monotoned.

"Because I said so," Tenten smiled, completly ahppy. However, there was something in the way she smiled that made Sasuke bite back the retort he had.

"Fine. Naruto"

"Um. Darecausedaresarefunand-"

Sasuke put his hand over Naruto's mouth, "I dare you to not be hyper for the next hour"

"Ok-done," you could see that Naruto had to make a conscious effort to bypass the effects of the coffee, "Gaara"

"Truth"

"Do you like sugar?"

"No. Sasuke"

"Dare"

"I dare you to eat 50 pixy stixs" **(Brownie: They're basically these straws filled with sugar. Just pure sugar Monkey: They also have flavoring, and food coloring...Kinda)**

"Why?" the Uchiha asked.

"'Cause I wanna see what you'd be like hyper," Gaara replied, still in a monotone. **(Brownie: Yeah go Gaara! Monkey: Yes go Gaara...get away!)**

"That sounds like something that Temari would say," Sasuke muttered, but took the pixie stixs anyway.

Everyone waited in anticipation as Sasuke worked his way through the sugar. As much as they didn't want a third hyper idiot, they wanted to see Sasuke loose his stoic expression....more. Sasuke finished the 50th sugar stick, and eevryone waited with baited breath.

3...2...1...nothing happened.

"Well that was interesting," Temari muttered sarcastically, "Sasuke pick someone"

"Neji"

"Dare"

"Take Tenten's cookies from her"

"Hell No! Even I'm not that stupid"

"Then I guess you're carrying the pack for a while"

"Fine. I'll take that over Tenten's wrath any day. Um...Sakura"

"Truth"

"Are you a fangirl after anyone in the band like Ino was?"

"Hell no. I know you all to well. Shiki"

"Dare"

"I dare you to stay awake for 24 hours"

"Troublesome. Temari"

"Truth"

"Hm...why do you insult every person you meet?"

"It's fun!"

"Okay...."

"Um...Kiba!"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to.....give me a piggy back ride!"

"And you say _**I've**_ been hanging around Tenten too much," Neji muttered completely ignored by everyone.

"'Kay," Kiba said, bending down to let Temari climb on his back, "Let's see...Naruto"

"I dare you to pick truth"

"Fine," he pouted.

"Heh..Heh..Heh...do you...........like waffles?!" everyone sweatdropped. The way he said it sounded like it was going to change life as they knew it.

"Yes. I love them!" the blond yelled happily , "Sasuke, your turn!"

"Dare"

"I dare you to eat 1 more pixie stick"

"Fine," he swallows the sugar, is still for a moment...then his eyes went wide, "Heh Heh, sugar-hic! O-hic-k! Gaara!"

"Truth"

"Hic-um..hic...do you-hic- have any siblings?"

"Yes two. Sasuke"

"A-hic-gain?"

"Yes"

""

"Are you drunk on sugar?"

"Hic-wouldn't y-hic-ou like to hic know!"

"I'll take that as a yes. Ok. Good to know. Naruto can't have coffee and you can't ahev sugar. Now pick someone"

"Te-hic-mari"

"Dare"

"I dare you to-hic- get off m-umm Kiba. Hic"

"Okay...seemed oddly possessive there..." Temari muttered the last bit, not loud enough for anyone to hear, "Kiba," she had a scheme forming...but not yet.

"Dare"

"I dare you to pick truth," Temari was smirking. That. Was. Never. Good.

"Ugg. Fine, truth"

"Heh. Excellent," she paused for dramatic effect, "Do you...like white cheese?"

"Yeah. White's the best"

"Interesting"

"Wait!" Tenten yelled, making everyone freeze where they were, "The coffee wore off!" her eyes flickered from Kiba to Naruto, "see...they're both calm...ish...er...yeah"

"'re -hic-right. That's hic a hic- relief"

"Did Sasuke just hicup?" a new voice asked. One that belonged to a certain silver haired councilor.

"Kakashi! Wow! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked/yelled.

Kakashi blinked a couple of times, "Ok, who broke Naruto?"

"What are you talking about sensei? I feel fine! Fine, finefinefine"

"We gave him coffee," Neji explained.

"Ah, well, pick a spot and set up your tents. Um, Tenten with Temari. Sakura with Hinata, when she gets here; and well the rest of you can sort yourselves out," Kakashi walked off, mumbling something about not getting paid overtime.

They all walked over to the tent site, 'till Sasuke tripped.

"DAMN-HIC-LOGS!"

...

Itachi's pov

Poke. Pokepoke, "I think he's dead," Naurto observed, still poking Sasuke.

"He's just passed out. His system crashed after all that sugar," Temari explained, not looking up from her book. It was about 3 in the afternoon, and everyone was hanging about, except for Hinata's group. Iruka was worried about them, but Kakashi told him that they'd get here. I didn't give a damn. I didn't even want to be here, but no, we just had to have three councilors. Ugg. Sigh. Might as well make the best of it.

"Hey you migits gonna sit around all day or are you actually going to do something?"

Temari glanced up from her book and raised her eyebrow at me, "Are you implying that we are boring?"

"Yes"

Then she smirked, "So; by associating with us, you're classified as boring too," I didn't say anything. Obviously there was no point in arguing with the female.

"It would be fun to play a game though," Kiba said, speculating.

"How about poker?" Tenten suggested.

"Nah. Capture the flag," Naruto offered.

"Too troublesome. Chess?"

"Too ?" Sakura looked a little too hopeful.

"How the hell are we going to get a plane? I say we do ultimate Frisbee," that was Neji, smug as ever.

"Hell no. I like Tenten's idea," Temari of coarse.

This was getting them nowhere, but what to make them do? "How about you let me decide. Seeing as I'm the one in charge?"

"No!" everyone yelled. hm. It's almost as if they're afraid of me......cool.

"It's not anything horrible, honest! I was going to say that we could have a little competition"

"What kind?" Temari asked, still suspicious.

"Well....hm.....what to call it?.....Aha! Jump the Emo!" I exclaimed triumphantly.

"Jump the what?" that was Naruto. Trust the blond to make me have to repeat myself.

"Emo. Basically, all you have to do is inflict the most _**temporary **_damage to Sasuke without waking him up"

"So where does the jumping come in?" Sakura.

"Jumping is just another term for beating someone up"

"Oh," still Sakura. I think the rest of them are speechless.

"Seems to me that you just want an excuse to inflict harm on you little brother," Temari observed. Damn she's sharp. I'll have to be careful.....or honest. One of the two.

"Does it matter?"

"Not really," ah, her smirk was back. Somehow that made me feel safer. Her innocent face was too.....misleading, and somehow manipulative. It creaped me out. **(Monkey: Kinda like mine? Brownie: Yeah pretty much)**

"So all we have to do is hurt him with out waking him up?" Tenten clarified, a similar smirk spreading across her face.

"Yep. And if you wake him up you're out. Then we'll tranquilize him, and move on to the next round," they were actually liking the idea. I had no idea they were such sadists. I feel so proud!

"Cool," Temari said, "anybody got a chainsaw?"

"No permanent harm," I reminded her. I didn't even want to think about what she was considering cutting off.

...

Normal pov

Tenten was first up. She took a pencil, grabbed it by the sharp end, and shoved the eraser up Sasuke's nose. Sasuke twitched, and then went back to breathing normally. Or, as normally as he could with a pencil up his nose.

Shikamaru went next. He stood there for a second, flicked Sasuke in the forehead and went back to the line. Temari looked at him like he was crazy for wasting the opportunity.

Sakura went. She grabbed a marker and doodled on Sasuke's face, then went back to the line.

"How does that even hurt him?" Itachi asked incredulous.

"It'll hurt his dignity and his pride when he wakes up and looks in the mirror," Sakura answered smugly.

Kiba went next. He sat next to Sasuke, and started to pinch his arm repeatedly. After Kiba was Neji. With a smirk on his face he approached Sasuke with hair gel and a comb, and proceeded to mess up the Uchiha's 'perfect' hair.

"I was going for something similar to Sakura's idea," he explained when he recived some odd looks.

Naruto went. He grabbed a fork and stuck it in Sasuke's ear.

"What does that do?" Tenten asked.

"It's like having a headphone in your ear for a really long time, only worse"

"Cool"

Gaara walked up with a smirk on his face. He stood there for a minute, 'till everyone thought he wasn't going to do anything. Then he kicked Sasuke in the gut. Hard. However, the emo didn't wake up.

As Gaara walked back to the group, Temari glared at him and complained, "Damn it Gaara! That was my idea!"

Gaara smirked and went back to his spot in the line.

Temari stood there for a moment, thinking. She walked up to Sasuke, and stopped. She paused, obviously thinking. Finally, while scratching the back of her head sheepishly she said, "I can't think of anything"

Everyone sweatdropped at that.

"You, the most violent bitch in this camp, can't think of anything?" Naruto asked skeptical.

"Well, I can think of plenty of things. It's just that all of them involve permanent or long lasting damage," Temari elaborated.

"Ah. Remind me never to get on your bad side," Naruto chuckled at his own joke.

"Too late," Temari muttered under her breath, not loud enough for anyone to hear.

"Hinata!" Sakura yelled loudly, stopping whatever could've turned into a very violent argument.

Everyone in the group turned to where Sakura was pointing and sure enough there was Hinata, looking more than a little worse for wear. Walking behind her, arguing in loud voices, were Ino and Shino.

"The third cliff wasn't my fault!" Ino yelled.

"So who's was it then? Clucky's?!" Shino yelled back.

"Maybe! It was your idea to give the map to the chicken!"

"I was being sarcastic!"

"Then why did you bring that damn chicken with us after we found it?!"

"It followed me, okay!"

"Bok, BokBok," could be heard from behind Shino, and sure enough there was a chicken.

"Sure it did!"

"I'm serious!"

"Oh, of coarse! You're always so serious! Your like a freaking teacher! Always thinking that your better then everyone else!"

Kakashi, who had randomly shown up at this point said, "Hey! I resent that!"

"You're no better! You think that everyone loves you, even after that slide show!" Shino shot back.

"That stupid show was they petty opinion of a few ignorant bitches! It does not reflect _**everyones**_ opinion!"

Temari, Tenten, and Sakura smirked.

"Then why was everyone clapping, huh?"

"How should I know? People are idiots!"

"Oh come on. That's bullshit and you know it. You just don't want to admit that the only reason you have a shred of popularity is because people are afraid of you!"

"That is not true! I-"

"Would the both of you just shut up! I'm sick of hearing you bitch at each other all day long as if you're the only two people who matter!" Hinata yelled, and stalked off somewhere.

".....Did Hinata just yell?" Naruto asked, frozen in shock.

"Yep," Temari, equally stunned, replied.

"I'm afraid!" Tenten said, and hid behind Neji.

"Why hide behind me!?"

"Because your her cousin"

"But that doesn't even-"

"Neji," Sakura cut in, "it's Tenten. It doesn't have to make sense"

"Good point"

...

Still Normal pov

"It starts with a J," Naruto said, the others had been trying to guess what he was trying to say.

"Jackal!" Tenten said happily.

"Yes Tenten, a Jackal is coming toward us, plotting our doom," Temari drawled, having had enough of Tenten saying the same thing, over and over again.

"Sorry, he starts with a J," Naruto repeated urgently.

"Jiryaya," Neji said sounding slightly upset.

"Why-?" Sakura started, but saw said person Neji was talking about.

"Hey guys"

"Ahh! Evil Jackal!" Tenten yelled and, once again, hid behind Neji.

"Tenten, you promised not to talk about that!" Jiryaya whined.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Um...what about a Jackal?" Kiba, ever curious, asked.

"Uh, ha, ha, that's...not important," Jiryaya replied stifly.

"Anywho, why are you 'ere, Ero-Jiji?" Naruto asked, in his own odd way.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT! And I'm here for......Kakashi?"

"Jackal!" Tenten cried, and ran way, unconsciously pulling Neji behind her.

"Huh?" everyone else asked, all bewildered, and a few freaked out.

"Yo, guy's what's up?" A mysterious voice said from behind them said.

The group turned, and sure enough, there was Kakashi.

"Kakashi, what're are you doing here?" Jiryaya demanded.

"Teaching," the pervert replied, "You?"

"Um, well, the head office sent me to help Iruka 'cause they thought you and Itachi would've ditched.

"Why?"

"I don't know. Something about you being irresponsible and never paying attention, I wasn't really listening"

"Ha. Yeah, I'm the one that never pays attention"

"Oh, shut up"

"Uh..." Naruto said, a blank look on his face, "Wait! So your not here for Kakahsi?"

"What?! Hell no. Who told you that? I'm just here as extra supervision for you brats"

"Great. As if this weekend couldn't get any worse," Temari muttered. She walked off somewhere, still muttering.

"Yeah. Great. Sakura, I'm going to play cards with Neji. Wanna come?" Tenten asked her best friend.

"Wait! When did I agree to play?" Neji asked. He was ignored. **(Brownie: heheh Monkey:not agian!)**

"Sure," Sakura replied, and dragged Neji back to the Tents.

The rest of the group walked off in random directions, planning on doing Kami knows what. **(Brownie: Mind out of the gutter... Monkey: Good kiddies)**

...

Hinata's pov

"You Ok?" a voice behind me asked, startling me.

"Ah! Shikamaru, don't do that!" I scolded him.

"Sorry," he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"It's fine. And I am too, to answer your question"

"That's good. You seemed pretty mad back when you were talking to Shino and Ino" **(Brownie: see no evil Monkey: Again?)**

"Yeah, I was. But I'm ok now"

"That's good"

They sat in a companionable silence for a while.

Hinata was the first to break the silence, "Hey, do you want to go play cards or something?"

"That sounds good"

_'Shiki sure seems to like saying good'_

...

Shikamaru's pov

'_Damn it damn it damn it! Stupid brain think of something other then good! She'll think you're a moron!'_

_'Oh, we wouldn't want that now would we? Can't have the _precious_ Hinata thinking that we're a moron!'_

_'No, we can't. And damn it I have got to stop talking to myself!'_

...

**(Brownie: Okay so lets not go into that brain for a while...that was... Monkey: Scarier then my brother half naked in a skirt! Genius' are weired-er than...us!)**

Neji's pov

"Ha! Full house!" Tenten said laying down her cards. We were playing a version of poker. You know, the one where you're dealt five cards and have to make something useful out of them? Yeah that game. And I was losing. Bad.

"Damn it Tenten. I had a good hand this time!" Naruto complained. Oh yeah. Naruto was there. So was Gaara and Kiba, and Shikamaru, and Hinata. Hell, the only two people who weren't here were Sasuke and Temari. Odd.....very odd.

Sakura re-dealt the cards and I smiled. A straight flush! **(Brownie: It's when you have five cards of the same suit Monkey: In numerical order!)** Ha! Now I would finally be able to win back some of the money I lost!

Bets went in, and Sakura and Naruto dropped out. Next round of bets, and Hinata and Kiba dropped out. It was only me, Tennie, Gaara, and Shiki.

"Let's see 'em," Tenten proclaimed, '_Almighty Tenten....I did not just think that'_.

Gaara laid down two high pairs. Shikamaru showed a full house. I smirked and put down my straight flush, "Tough luck Tennie, but it looks like I win this round"

"Since when does a straight flush beat a royal flush?" Tenten asked, her own smirk in place.

"Nani! But...but...how!?"

"Just luck, Ni-kun, just luck"

"But that can't- did you just call me 'Ni-kun'?"

Tenten just smiled impishly, picked up all her winnings, and skipped off, calling over her shoulder, "I'm out. Someone else can take my spot"

...

Tennie's pov

'_Heh. Bugging Neji is way too easy. It takes no effort whatsoever. Yup. And I've only just started. Heh.' _Tenten thought to herself as she walked back to her tent. '_Hm? Whose-oh. It's just Temari and Sasuke. Wait. Temari and Sasuke? What the hell? I always thought he was gay! Wait. hm. They're just talking. Maybe, not a couple? But what could they be talking about? They could be talking about....cookies! Yeah, they're talking about stealing my cookies! Why those two-'_

"NO ONE STEALS MY COOKIES!" I yelled, running back to my tent, ready to fail any attempt on my delicious treats.

...

Normal pov

Temari sat there. Not moving.

"What the fuck?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't want to know"

"Yeah"

"So, you were in the middle of saying something?" Temari asked, bringing them back on topic.

"Yeah, I wanted to ask you how you know Gaara"

"Know? What do you mean?"

"You've had some prior connection to him before camp. I can tell. He seems, I don't know, nicer, to you than other people he's met for the first time"

"Maybe he just likes me"

"Hn. You wanna know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think you're his sister"

End Chapter

**Brownie: Another Chapter complete...sorry it took so long, but Monkey's been posting my stuff, and her computer was down, and other things that have prevented her from posting her's and mine! Right Monk?**

**Monkey:Hm? Yeah...Hey! Did you know Bloink is a funny word?**

**Brownie: Bloink isn't even a word!**

**Monkey: Fine sound, it's a funny sound**

**Brownie: Thank you? Why did you even bring that up?**

**Monkey:(Shrugs) What? Now I can't tell you that spelling mistakes make many messed up words.**

**Brownie: Your cold is gone isn't it?**

**Monkey: Sure is, and we're out of school!**

**Brownie: That is pretty sweet....oh yeah...that reminds me Monkey is another year older**

**Monkey: Yeah my B-day is in the summer! Woo! Me and Brow went to the Stampeed!**

**Brownie: Ugg! It wasn't as bad as last year**

**Monkey: That's because we just missed block head, and we had nothing to do with asshole no dush!**

**Brownie: Yeah, that was great! Anyway please review**

**Monkey: And I'll try to post faster fro the next time my computer goes under.**

**Brownie&Monkey: Ja Ne!**


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

**Brownie: Hello again**

**Monkey: Yes. Hello.**

**Brownie: (Looks at Monkey) I guess you know what time it is.**

**Monkey: Cookie time!?!**

**Brownie: It's cookie time for you, and for the others it's another chapter.**

**Monkey: I don't get to read the chapter? (Puppy dog eyes)**

**Brownie: That depends...**

**Monkey: On?**

**Brownie: Whether or not you can put that down for a moment (Points at book in Monkey's hand)**

**Monkey: But Brow! It's such a good book!**

**Brownie: Well there you go there's your answer.**

**Monkey: Just 'cause I'm reading a book I can't read your chapter!**

**Brownie: Yes.**

**Monkey: Why!?!**

**Brownie: You can't very well read the two at the same time!**

**Monkey: Watch me!**

**Brownie: Okay while Monk attempts that, read on!**

Chapter 7: Cookies, courts, Chickens and Conniving Councilors

...

Normal pov

"You WHAT?"

"I said, I think someone's trying to steal my cookies!" Tenten repeated, looking fearfully around.

"Oh. I thought you said someone was lying to heal your mookies," Sakura still looked confused, "And why would anyone want to steal your cookies?"

"Because they're cookies"

"Ah."

They sat in silence in their tent, Tenten eating a box of, can you guess? No? Well she was eating a box of cookies. Big surprise.

"What's a mookie?"

...

Normal pov

"How the hell did you come to that conclusion? I mean, does Gaara even have a sister?"

"He's mentioned her a couple of times"

"And that makes you think I'm this mysterious sister?" Temari was acting skeptical. It usually worked when she needed people to stop asking questions.

"Well. You're a lot like how he described her. Except he said she was blond, and somewhat nice....hm. Maybe you're not her"

"Finally, he says something that makes sense"

"Unless you dyed your hair and changed your personality so people wouldn't recognize you for some weird reason"

"What reason would I have to do that if I were this girl? I mean honestly, who wouldn't want all the fame that came with the name?" **(Monkey: is it just me or did what she said Lyme? Brownie: well waddya know it does)**

"A sane, non-egotistical person"

"Ok?"

"Look, I've been famous for years, and I know how hard having all the fans can get. You know that too, which is why you avoid all attention you can"

"What are you? A psychologist?"

"No. But am I worng?"

"About what?"

"You being Gaara's sister!"

"Oh, well-"

"Hey guys, dinner's ready," Sakura came up and told them, "And what ever you plan on doing to Tenten's cookies, don't do it," she turned and left. Temari got up and followed.

"Heh. That's all the answer I need, Subaku Temari" **(Brownie: Damn scheming Uchiha's running around everywhere Monkey: ~head stuck in book~ you wrote them that way, can we move on? Brownie: Right I should probably stop with the comments Monkey ~nods~)**

...

Gaara's pov

Something was up. Like, something big. Tenten was acting weird, even for her. She was holding a box of cookies up to her chest, glaring at everyone. When Neji walked up to her to say hi she hissed at him and clutched her cookies tighter. Finally someone had the sense to approach the topic.

"Tenten, what's wrong?" Hinata asked hesitantly, as if fearing that she might actually get an answer.

"You! All of you! Thieves, every last one! Oh, but don't worry! I'll find the culprit, yes my precious, yes." Near the end of her speech she started stroking the cookies in her hand, like Golum from 'The Lord of the Rings'. '_Hm. I should really get that movie. But wait, something about thieves?'_

"What thieves? What did they steel?" I asked.

"Cookies! Oh, my precious cookies. WHY!?!"

Right. Not going to get much out of her. Hm. Who is dumb enough to steal Tenten's cookies though? "Naruto did you take them?" I asked again. Why do I have to be the detective here?

"What? No! Why would I? I know Tennie better than to try anything like that"

"We all do. None of us would steal them. Unless..." Temari defended hte group. Except for Ino. She would be dumb enough, and has a motive... "Ino?"

"Not me. I may have my issues, but I'm not suicidal"

Temari opened her mouth to say something, then closed it. Probably was going to refer to the lack of specification about the issues.

"Did you maybe misplace them Tenten?" Kiba asked, looking skeptical.

"NO! I never misplace my precious, precious cookies. Oh my sweet cookies, who has taken you?" Tenten then proceeded to cry on Neji's shoulder, who apparently didn't seem to mind.

At that moment Shino walked in to the clearing, holding Clucky, and feeding said chicken from his hand.

"YOU!" Tenten yelled as she stood up, shoving Neji aside in the process.

"What about me?" Shino asked stoically, despite the fact that he was holding a chicken.

"You stole my precious! You will pay"

Now I could see what Shino was feeding Clucky. Sure enough, it was a cookie.

"Shino? Run" Kiba said, and that was all the warning Shino got before Tenten screamed a war cry and started running after him.

"Oof," Neji muttered getting up.

"You know, I almost feel bad for Shino. Almost," Sakura, looking thoughtful, stated.

"CLUCKY!! NOO!!"

"BU-KOK!"

...

Normal pov

Morning came, bright and sunny, with the birds chirping happily and all the little animals-wait...sorry. Wrong story.

"DO, DO DO DO" **(Brownie: Imagine that as a trumpet Monkey: A really loud one)**

"Who? What? Where?" Naruto asked sitting bolt upright in bed looking around. He looked at his alarm clock, "6:00! What the hell?"

"UP AND AT 'EM, KIDDIES! WE HAVE A BIG DAY AHEAD OF US!" Jiryaya yelled through a megaphone from outside the tents.

"Did he just call us 'Kiddies'?" Neji asked. Naruto, Neji and Gaara were sharing a tent.

"I don't care if he did. I'm going back to bed. There is no way I'm getting up at 6:00am," Gaara mumbled.

"OH, AND IF YOU DON'T GET UP, WE'LL START DUMPING BUCKETSOF PUDDING INTO YOUR TENTS!!"

"C'mon guys, get up," Naruto, scrambling out of his own sleeping bag, said.

"What, you don't actually think he's serious do you?" Neji snarled.

"You two don't know Jiryaya like I do," was Naruto's reply.

Soon all three of them were out of the tent, and shivering in the rain that had decided to come in overnight. Tenten, Temari, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Sasuke were all out with them. Only two people were missing Shino and Ino, who each had their own tent.

Jiryaya, looking at the campers present and noticing the two who weren't, picked up two buckets and walked over to the tents. He raised an eyebrow at the group. Sakura pointed to one of the tents. Jiryaya put down one of the buckets, and threw the contents of the other into the tent.

"AAAAAAAHHH!"

"Heh. Enjoy your pudding Ino!" Sakura called. Jiryaya picked up the second bucket and looked at the group questioningly. Tenten pointed to the other tent that, sadly, Shino was emerging from.

"Awww. Now what am I going to do with this second bucket of pudding?" Jiryaya complained.

"You could eat it?" Temari offered.

"Nah. Doesn't taste very good. Why do you think I use it on you guys?"

"Hm. Good point"

"Achem," Kakashi cleared his throat, "As much fun as dumping pudding on people is, we do actually have an iterierairy for today. Oh, Ino, you're up...hm. Brown doesn't seem to be your colour"

The group snickered.

"Right! The plan!" Jiryaya yelled, seemingly just remembering.

"What plan?" Neji asked suspiciously, "And can it wait until the rain stops?"

"No, it can't wait. It'll actually work better in the rain," Kakashi answered.

"Do I even want to know?" Gaara asked.

"Yes! We're going to put you recruits through an intense 72 hour training program," Jiryaya said, as enthusiastic as Naruto.

"What is this, boot camp?" Ino demanded.

"Well, not officially," Kakashi replied with an evil grin.

"No. No way. Arn't there laws against this?" Ino was glaring at Kakashi.

"Yes. And no. You see you don't have to participate. But then, you don't have to participate in the final jam either," Jiryaya was now grinning from ear to ear, but it wasn't his usual perverted way. no. This was more sinister.

Ino was about to protest again when Temari cut her off, "What's the matter, Ino? To much of a princess for a little exercise?"

"No! I just think it's a waste of time!"

"Hm. I don't. I'm actually looking forward to it"

"Well then you're a freak"

"And your a whore, what's your point?"

"You little piece of-"

"Ino, are you saying that you don't want to participate in the final jam?" Jiryaya asked, Ino pouted but didn't say anything more, "I thought so. Now, soldiers, we'll put you in squads of six. Hm. Well we'll do girls vs guys. But there are 5 girls and 7 guys. Hm. Sasuke, you're on the girls team," Kakashi stated with finality.

"Hn"

"Good boy. Troops, your first mission is this. You shall each take one of these modified Ak47's-"

"Those are paint ball guns," Tenten pointed out.

"Fine. You each take one of these paint ball guns. Then you and your team go find a home base. You will then attack the other team's home base. If you get shot 3 times you are dead, and unable to remain in combat. I-"

"You mean we're out of the game," Tenten, ever so observant, pointed out.

"Yes, you're 'out'. Last team standing wins. You will have 15 minutes to find your base. When you hear the air horn go off, the game begins. Go!"

Everyone scrambled to grab the paint ball guns. After a short scuffle between Tenten and Neji, involving a lot of mean name-calling and cat fighting, that somehow resulted in Shiki getting hit where the sun don't shine. Everyone was armed and their teams were off.

...

Neji's pov

"It was dark. And wet. And cold, we'd been out here for days, and still no sign of the enemy. The general is planning something. Our scouts came back yesterday with reports of a camp. We will attack at dawn. I only hope that-"

"What are you doing?"

"Gaara! Don't sneak up on me like that!" I yelped

"Uh...yeah....um, right," he looked like he wanted to say more on the subject, but instead he asked, "Any sign of the 'enemy'?"

"Nope, nada, zip, ziltch, zero! Captain!" I added the title as an after thought. Those in power hate it when you seem to forget it.

"Dn't call me captain, I'm not in charge. Shiki is"

"Oh."

"And go tell him that we need an attack plan"

"Sir, yes, sir!"

"Ugg"

...

Normal pov

"Sasuke"

No answer.

"Sasuke"

No answer.

"Saasuke!"

Nada. **(Brownie: damn emo Monkey: shh)**

"Sasuke!!!"

"What Tenten!?"

"Boss wants to see you"

"Who?"

"Who else? Captain Saki"

"When did we decide to make Saki the captain?"

"Um...well...lets see..."

"I'm not the captain, Hina is," Sakura cut in.

"But I do need to talk to you"

"Hn"

"Do we have your word that you will not betray us to the guys?"

"Hn"

"'Cause if we don't we'll tie you up and gag you"

"Hn"

"And make you listen to 'it's a small world after all'" **(Brownie: You know from the lion king? Monkey: the song Zazu is singing while Scar's ruling the pride lands! Brownie: .... Monkey: What I was watching it recently! )**

"All right. I won't betray you! Holy hell, Sakura you're a bloody sadist!"

"Thank you!"

"It wasn't a compliment"

"In my mind it was"

"Well then your mind is fucked"

"Wow, really? I would have never noticed if you hadn't told me!"

"You hand around Temari too much, your catching her sarcasm"

"Who's catching my what?" Temari, who had come up behind them with Hinata, asked.

"Captain Hina! Tem-chan! Apparently Saki-chan caught your sarcasm Tem-chan!" Tenten said giving Hinata a military salute.

"I'm not the captain!" Hinata complained.

"Who is then?" Sakura asked.

"Tem-chan!" Tenten yelled, "Captain Tem-chan!"

"All in favor?" Hinata asked.

"Everybody but Temari raised their hands.

"Yay! Captain Tem-chan!" Tenten once again cheered.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Temari inquired.

"No," Sakura replied.

"I thought not," Temari muttered dryly.

...

Neji's pov

"It's quite. Too quite"

"Not really with you talking every five seconds!" Naruto snapped at me. Apparently he doesn't like suspense.

"Sorry captain Naru-sama," I said. In exchange for us making him Captain we have to call him -sama. Bloody egomaniac. Honestly, he has a dictator complex or something.

"Status report," he ordered. Stupid dictator.

"Nothing from Gaara, or Kiba, sir"

"Hm. Keep me posted"

...

Itachi's pov

"God damn it! When are those gaki's going to start shooting at each other?" Jiryaya growled.

"When they feel like it," Kakashi replied, not looking up from his book.

Jiryaya 'humphed' and slumped lower in his chair, pouting.

...

Normal pov

Splat.

"Eeek!! we're under attack!!"

"Ino, shut up. We're not under attack. Saki just dropped one of the paint balls she was using," Hinata snapped.

"Sorry guys!" Sakura called down. She was currently in a tree setting up a few 'surprises' for the boys.

"Humph. I still think it's a bad idea for the three of us to be so close to enemy territory"

"Sakura needs to be here 'cause she's the best at traps, and traps work best where there are people to trip them up. You and I are here to guard her encase the enemy shows up."

"But why us! I understand you, but I'm pretty!"

"Tema sent you to keep you out of the way while they work on things back at base camp," Hinata snapped.

Ino looked like she was going to snap back, but Sakura landed beside them at that moment, "Hey. All ready!....What I miss?"

"Nothing. Come on, lets get out of here," Hinata, once again, snapped.

...

Normal pov

"We must be berry, berry quiet. We're hunting wabbits"

"Neji shut up!" Kiba whispered-yelled. **(Brownie: You know when your yelling but your whispering Monkey: ~Whisper~ Brow shut up! Brownie: Like that!)**

"What? I was just quoting 'Loony toons'"

"Yeah, well it-"

Snap.

"What was-"

Twing! Splatsplat!

"That, was a trap," Kiba replied looking at the paint on his shoulder. Neji had the same thing on his other shoulder. The last paint ball had gone between them.

"It's a good thing there was two of us, otherwise one would have been out from the trap," Neji observed, looking for the trigger that one of them must have hit.

"That's the most intelligent thing you've said all day," Kiba remarked, "Come on, we should go, but more carefully. They probably have more traps"

...

Temari's pov

"How'd the trap setting go?" I asked Sakura, Hinata and Ino. They arrived just after I had sent Sasuke and Tenten on recon.

"It went well, captain. We didn't run into the enemy, and we got all the traps set. Even the pudding trap," Hinata reported.

"Good, good. Hm. Ten and Sasu are on recon, so Saki and Hina go on guard duty. We need to know where the enemy is. Ino and I will remain at base camp, so you guys know where to report if you see anything"

"Hai. Captina-Tema!" both Sakura and Hinata said, and left.

"Why didn't you assign me anything?" Ino whined.

"Because I don't trust you," I replied.

"Why not?"

"Because you use your friends for your own gain, even if it hurts your friends. Over the years, I've learned not to trust people like that"

"Bad experience, huh?"

"You could say that"

"Care to share?"

"No"

"Come on"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Why do you care so much?"

"I like to know about people"

"So you can exploit them?" I was really getting annoyed with this girl.

"No, I like to help people"

I scoffed, "Yeah, and I'm a mutant rabbit with fangs"

"I really do. It's just my mom...."

"You gonna finish that thought?"

"Well, my mom's a big celeb-"

"So?"

"SO, she's also a bitch. Everyone expects me to be a bitch, no matter how nice I am"

"That's a nice story. Do you practice it in front of a mirror?"

"I'm not lying!"

"Oh admit it Ino. You like being bitchy to people"

"Well, I guess a bit. But only to people who deserve it!"

"So what about Saki? Hina? Tennie?"

"Ok. I know you wont believe me, but I don't know how to ask for help. My mom always taught me that when you want something, you demand it. So, I didn't know how to ask them to stay with me for final jam this year. Does that make any sense?"

"The most sense you've made all day," I replied, remembering my own reputation, "But you should learn to ask for things in a way that won't make people want to punch you"

Ino laughed, "Sure. But of all the people in the camp, you were the last on my list to believe me"

"Lets just say that I know what having a reputation is like"

Ino looked like she wanted to say more, but at that moment Sasuke came into camp.

"Captain Temari, one of the traps has been tripped," he reported, panting slightly. He must have ran back to camp.

"Good work, Sasuke. Take Ino and see if you can the intruder"

...

Random squirrel A's pov

I was up in my tree, minding my own business, when a _thing_ exploded beside me. It was some kind of orange goop. I looked to see where it was coming from, and soon saw four humans shooting at each other. Two had some orange goop on them, one had some purple on it, and the another didn't have any of the goop on it.

The ones with the orange goop got hit with more orange goop and then ran away.

Kami humans are weird.

...

Naruto's pov

"Explain yourselves"

"There was a trap, and then we were ambushed, Naruto-sama," Kiba replied.

"So?" I asked again. That was no excuse.

"So we were caught unprepared," Neji stated, somewhat angrily.

"We're in a war, soldier! You can't afford to be caught unprepared!" honestly, do I have to explain everything?

"Sorry, sir," they said at the same time.

"At least give me some good news"

"We know approximately where the border is," Kiba offered.

"And I think we hit Ino," Neji put in.

"Hm. Well, it wasn't a complete waste of time then. Now, you've both been hit twice, so be careful"

"Hai, captain Naruto-sama"

...

Normal pov

"We got 'em," Ino reported.

"Good how many times?" Temari asked.

"They were each hit twice when they fled," Sasuke replied, "It was Kiba and Neji," he added as an after thought.

"Hm. Sakura, Tenten, you said that you had found their command center?" Temari asked

"Yeah," Sakura replied, "Why?"

"'Cause I think it's time we paid the boys a little visit"

...

Normal pov

"Wow," Jiryaya looked shocked, "Wow, never in all my years at this camp have I seen anything like this"

They all stood in silence.

"You are by far, the oddest group of teens we have ever had"

Someone coughed.

"And I am.....totally stoked! I mean, honestly, that was completely awesome! Nice job, ladies, you totally kicked the guy's ass's. Oh, and Naruto, don't go into politics. You're a lousy leader"

"Thanks Jiryaya," Naruto replied sarcastically. Every single one of the guys, save for Sasuke, was covered from head to toe in paint. A few of the girls had one hit on them. None of the girls had two hits.

"Now, all of you go clean up. Dinner will-"

"Jiryaya-sama," Tenten asked in a sweet voice, "could I make dinner tonight?"

"Uh, well, sure?" Jiryaya, unsure of why she would want to, replied.

"Thank you, Jackal-sama!"

"Don't call me that!"

...

Shino's pov

"Do you know what she's serving?" Ino asked Sakura, both of whom were sitting by Temari. The girls were on one side of the fire, while the guys were on the other. It was war, battle of the sexes. Well, actually it was the girls and Sasuke. Traitor.

"Not a clue. I didn't even know she could cook," Sakura replied to Ino's question, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"She probably can't," I smirked.

"Hiya everybody! Here's dinner!" speak of the devil....no. oh. My. God. Ohmygod. Noooo!!!!

"Yo, Shino, you ok?" Kiba poked me.

That bitch is soo going to die. How dare she- "You killed Clucky!!!" I yelled.

"Who?" she has the nerve to ask-

"What do you mean who? Clucky, my chicken! The chicken you're serving for dinner!"

"This is _that_ chicken?" Hinata asked, "awesome!"

"Yes! No more annoying clucking!" Ino agreed.

I looked around at everyone, horrified. They were all eating Clucky!

"Mm. Thish ish reary goods," Naruto said through a mouthful of clucky!

"Yeah, great job, Tenten!" Sakura was complementing her on murder! It was to much!

"You're all freaks! Monsters, every last one of you!" I ran away from the horror I was seeing to the forest to mourn the last of my beloved clucky.

...

Normal pov

"Ok, recruits. Today you are going on a search and rescue mission. As you may have noticed. Each team is missing one member. We will give you clues to find them, and a map, you have 'till the the bell tolls to find them and come back to camp. If you don't find them before the bells tolls, well too bad. You will return to base camp and your teammate will have to spend the night out there," Jiryaya finished his little speech with an evil grin, "well? What are you waiting? Go find them!"

...

Tenten's pov

"Ok, show of hands, who's good at riddles?" I asked- our reduced group.

They all looked at each other before Hinata said, "I've never solved a riddle before. Are they hard?"

"They can be," Mr. Stick-up-his-ass-I'm-so-serious-yet-so-emo-and-cool said. **(Brownie: Heh. Go Tenten Monkey: You're a go! ~smack~ ow)**

"I'm ok at them. Mostly, they're just logic and reasoning," Saki responded first to Hinata's.

The final member of our group stood daydreaming. Maybe she didn't get enough sleep last night. Or maybe she hasn't had a cookie yet today! I know that gets me really out of it. Should I offer her one?

...

Shikamaru's pov

"Hey look! The clues are riddles! We've got this in the bag. Shiki's awesome at riddles," Kiba beamed.

"Troublesome. What's the riddle?" I asked.

"Hm, Lets see; 'Go north for a hundred feet. There the next clue will you meet. Atop a block it will sit. But don't stay long, or you'll be it"

"....."

"....."

"....."

"What the hell?" Gaara asked, breaking the silence.

"What's 'it'?" Shino asked.

"We don't know enough yet to know that," I answered, "What we do know is we need to go north to find the next clue"

The group nodded. It was a good plan.

...

Ino's pov

What is taking them so long? Riddles shouldn't be that hard to solve! Ugg! I hate this!

...

Normal pov

"Ok the riddle said 'go east until you find a tree. A tree that won't be hard to see. Your next clue is waiting there. Oh, but watch out for the hair.' Does _anyone_ have _any_ idea how we're going to tell one tree from all the others!" Tenten practically screamed.

"And what's the hair?" Sakura said, "Are we going to be attacked by a wig?"

"How far east do we go? How can we know when we've gotten to this tree?" Hinata asked.

"It said that it wasn't hard to see. It's probably an odd colour or something," Sasuke reasoned.

"So what, we should just go east until we see an orange tree?" Tenten snapped.

"That's our best course of action at the moment," Sasuke replied coldly.

"Humph," Tenten stuck her tongue out at him, Sasuke rolled his eyes.

...

Normal pov....again.

"Are we done yet?" Shikamaru whined.

"God damnit, no! And stop asking. Kami, the only person who is better at giving headaches then Shikamaru is Tenten!" Neji yelled, clearly exasperated.

"She is annoying isn't she?" Kiba said thoughtfully.

"Not as bad as Naruto use to be like," Gaara chuckled.

"Yeah," Neji chuckled too, "But now, he;s just, so, I don't know, different"

"The dude acts more like Sasuke then himself," Kiba, ever so brilliant at the moment, replied.

"Heh, yeah. Maybe this time to himself will do him good," Shino put in, not wanting to be excluded from the conversation. **(Brownie: Damn you Shino! Monkey: Okay we know you don't like him, but, there is no need to damn fictional characters)**

"Pity we have to find him, though," Shikamaru commented.

"You're just pissed that we actually have to do exercise," Neji retorted.

"No shit," Shikamaru shot back. **(Brownie: Not much of a come back is it? Monkey: There wasn't much to come back on....that sounded odd Brownie: You sound odd!)**

"Can it, guys, we won't get anywhere by fighting," Gaara cut in.

"Hey, look!" Kiba shouted, breaking up the fight more than Gaara's cold statement did.

There sitting on top of a neon green block was a piece of paper. Shino jogged up, picked up the picture and read it over, "This is it," he said his excitement only shown by the slight hint of a smile shown on his normally stoic features, "Here I'll read it out loud: 'Congratulations, you made it this far. So now I'll have to raise the bar. Go north and east until, you find the next clue upon a hill'" Shino stood there, staring at the note, "Great! That makes even less sense then the last one!"

"It doesn't even tell us how far to go!" Shikamaru whined.

"And how can we tell which hill it is?"

"Guys...."

"This is not fair! Jiryaya's just trying to screw wit us!"

"Guys...."

"Why are we even doing this stupid hunt!?"

"Guys...."

"What, Neji?" Shino yelled, tired of the interruption to the group rant. Just as he said it, a huge brown wig fell from the sky and landed on his head. He looked like 'It' from the 'Adam's Family'. And he couldn't get the wig off, "AAAAARRGH! Help! Get this thing off!"

Everyone was laughing their asses off at his predicament, and in no real mood to help him.

Finally Shino stopped trying to get the wig off and stood there breathing heavily, "Why must we go through all this shit? For Naruto of all people!"

Once the others stopped laughing Kiba remarked, "You know, Shino's got a point"

"How?" Gaara inquired raising an eyebrow. **(Brownie: I know he isn't supposed to have any- Monkey: Ah what a funny little man! Brownie: Um.... your just going to have to deal with it)**

"Think about it," Kiba reasoned, "A night alone in the woods might do Naruto good. Right now he's all high and mighty thinking he's better then everyone else. But if we choose not to find rescue him...."

Slowly everyone grinned, including Shino, although no one could see it.

...

End Chapter

**Brownie: Kiba's a little evil, eh?**

**Monkey: Are you asking me?**

**Brownie: Well you can answer if that's what floats your boat.**

**Monkey: I always thought that phrase was supposed to be like 'what ever floats you tea cup'?**

**Brownie: No you've added two together again, it's 'whatever floats your boat' or 'it is/isn't your cup of tea'**

**Monkey: (looking confused) That doesn't make any sense!**

**Brownie: Monk, my dear friend, you don't make any sense.**

**Monkey: (Grinning) No I make dollars!**

**Brownie: (Laughing slightly) How much sleep did you get last night?**

**Monkey: Not even an hour!**

**Brownie: (Nods)**

**Monkey: I still think they could have done worse.**

**Brownie: Huh?**

**Monkey: Kiba, Neji, Shino, and them. They could have done worse then leave Naruto out all night.**

**Brownie: Like what?**

**Monkey: Found him and waited until it was dark and then start making a bunch of wild animal sounds! Which would have scared him, and then he'd do something that would have been embarrassing. Which of coarse they would have brought back to camp and used as blackmail!**

**Brownie: (Eyebrow raised) Personal experience?**

**Monkey: Yeah, it was great fun, except for we didn't use it as blackmail, and that they still don't know we have the video!**

**Brownie: While Monk here relives her glory days of torturing people, I'll bid you ado. Ja.**

**Monkey: (Laughing uncontrollably) Ja. Ah good times.**

**Brownie: Right see ya all next chapter!**


	8. author's note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Brownie: hi, everyone, it's me. I am sorry to say that I have lost my muse for this story. I have a few more chapters to put up for this story, but I might not if people aren't interested. If I do put the chapters up, please note that I DO NOT have an ending for this story, and it unlikely that I will unless I get a really big brainwave and a whole ton of motivation. I am really sorry to the people who like this story, but as of now it is ON HIATUS. Again, I'm sorry. **


	9. 2nd AN

**Hey, everyone who's still paying attention to this story , I just received the most wonderful PM in my inbox and just *had* to share it with you all. It reads as follows:**

Subject: Complaining!

Hey This is about band camp. The story you abandoned 3 years ago! You need to  
update or I will find you and attack you with rabid dogs, pitch forks, and  
other frightening things like girly girls and clowns. You must update Band  
Camp, I think 3 years is on hold long enough!  
Thanks a bunch ~Noa Nee

**First off, Noa, I'd like to clarify something. Namely, the definition of the word permanent, which you would have come across had you checked my profile for news on story updates. The definition is: **** ******Not expected to change in status, condition, or place.** What this means for you is; it is highly unlikely that I will, in the foreseeable future, fine a way to salvage this story to my level of satisfaction that I can actually post it a be proud to call it my work. It was the first chaptered story that I have attempted, and as you have stated in your message, conceived and written over three years ago. My writing style, and my literary interests have changed drastically since then, and I cannot see myself ever finishing this piece of work without completely rewriting it. As you are the first and only person to have expressly asked me to continue this, I don't really feel it necessary to put time and effort into working on fixing something that I no longer wish to work on. I apologise if that offends or disappoints you in any way. If you would like to adopt it, and write your own ending, please feel free to do so. You have my express consent as the author. **

** Secondly, in regards to your blatant and misguided threat to my person, I shall be waiting for you on my front porch. With a shotgun. Provided, of course, that you could find my apartment, given that fanfiction . net does not display any contact information outside of my account, or any address or location of mine to speak of. But good luck. ;)**

** Thirdly, I *must* do nothing, as my free will is my own. I have no obligations to any publishers or editorial staff regarding any of my written work. Should you choose to *politely* and *courteously* ask me to update, or write a sequel for, any of my posted work, I might be more inclined to oblige your request. **

** Thanks a bunch~ Brownies Fans and Other Stuff**


End file.
